CHECK MY PROFILE PAGE
by FoxyThePokemonMaster
Summary: Do as the title commands you
1. The Start of A Long Tale

The storm raged, showing no sign of stopping. As an experienced captain, he knew these parts, and the various wormhole whirlpools that laced the area, appropriately called Dimensional Alley. There ship was tossed around like salad in a bowl. The boat was jostled suddenly, and Randall, one of the crew mates, was thrown over the side of the boat. Through the darkened night, and howling winds, his cries were heard, and Foxy answered the call, running fast down the length of the ship, getting in their in seconds. He grabbed Randall's hand, and pulled him over the guard rail. Soon after, a wave crashed on the deck, ripping open a large hole. The crew panicked, yelling and causing much commotion. While the rest of the crew was occupied, Randall said with an evil smile, "Have a nice swim captain", he said as he pushed Foxy over the edge of the ship.

The captain fell 15 feet to the water, hitting it with a loud smack. The frantic crew couldn't hear Foxy's cries for help, as he was thrown about like a ragdoll. He soon gave up hope as he saw the ship race further and further into the distance. His next concern was the wormhole whirlpool. Even though the ship's course was several hundred meters from one, with the storm sending them off course, he didn't know how accurate that was, and the whirlpools were powerful, meaning no matter how far away Foxy was, he could easily get sucked in. He felt the pull of one maybe 200 meters away, his other option being to drown. He kept himself afloat until he spotted the glowing, green, swirling waters. He felt himself be sucked in, but blacked out after that.

MEANWHILE

Bonnie stood in front of the small building. He looked down at the wooden grate covering the hole, like a student does for a test they didn't prepare for. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He stepped on the grate, his heart ready to pound it's way right out of his chest.

"Visitor detected, visitor detected!", a voice called from below. Bonnie freaked out and ran, leaving the mysterious voice confused. Bonnie sprinted with all his might to the beach, where he relaxed after another failed attempt at joining the AAL, or Animatronic Adventure League. He sat on the abandon beach, and watched the waves roll in, as the sun set on the horizon.


	2. More Questions then Answers

Bonnie watched as the waves crashed onto the beach, slow, and steadily rising up All was normal for a few hours until a reddish-brown mass washed up on the beach. He walked up to it slowly wondering what it was, until he realized it was an animatronic. He rushed over to it, and saw it was a red fox. Bonnie looked at the poor drenched guy, seeing if he was dead first, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the fox's chest rose and fell with slow steady breathing. He pulled him up further away from the ocean's rising tide. A few hours later, Bonnie saw the guy starting to wake up, stretching himself out like a cat on the ruff yellow sands. He sat up with a loud groan, and started rubbing the side of his head.

His golden eye shot immediately to the bunny, and he looked him up and down, "Where am I", he said, like someone who drank too much.

"You're at Dund's Beach, near Emerald Town., and my name is Bonnie by the way ", the large purple bunny replied.

"Thank ye fir da help Bonnie, my name is Foxy by the way", the red fox said in a heavy Scottish-Pirate mixed accent.

" It may be a bit soon to start asking you questions, but uh, how did you end up here?", Bonnie questioned.

The fox looked perplexed for a few seconds, "Uh, well, I have no clue".

"What!", Bonnie exclaimed, looking at Foxy like he had three heads. "Well, can you tell me anything about yourself", the bunny scrambled trying to figure something out about his new acquaintance.

Foxy looked down with a sad look, " Sorry lad, I'm pulling a blank. I can only tell ya that my name be Foxy, and that I woke up soaking wet on a strange beach I've never heard of. But, I'm guess you already knew that."

MEANWHILE

Chica sat down for dinner with the rest of the Fazbear Guide. At first she was happy when she finally got a job in the guide, being the look out, who stood under the grate, telling the gate master who was there. Chica's been doing this job for almost two years, and wanted to finally join an adventure group, and see the rest of the world. To add to her already lousy mood, some new recruit ran off the grate! He or she could've been her ticket out of here, but no, they had to be a little chicken shit. She fumed as she dined on the fresh berries that the others harvested last week.

BACK ON THE BEACH

By now, the sun had already set on the horizon, and Bonnie showed Foxy to his house. It was on a cliff face, with a staircase covered by a large bush. Once inside, Bonnie gave Foxy a towel, and the spare bedroom. Bonnie fixed them both dinner, while Foxy dried off in his room. The dinner was simple, just some grilled cheese with some tomato soup, but it was much appreciated.

"Ya know what", Foxy said as he settled in for bed, " I like ya Bonnie, I think you'll be a fine friend in this weird ass world."

" I can't help but agree Foxy", Bonnie said as he turned off the light in his room.


	3. The Start of an Adventure

**Hello, and thank you to everyone who has read my story thus far. I know that the summary and details of the story says that Mangle will be in it, and she will be introduced in a later chapter. Also, the main conflict of the story will be introduced. Enjoy the third chapter. Oh, btw I own everything FNaF, the universe, I own it all, JK, cause I don't want the universe suing me.**

Bonnie woke up around 8 am the next morning. Foxy was snoring loud enough to shake the whole cliff, but Bonnie let him sleep cause of the rough day he had yesterday. He was just finishing the pancakes and bacon when the sleepy fox trudged his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning", Bonnie called in his usually cheery demeanor.

"Mornin' Bonnie", the fox yawned, stretching. They soon sat down to eat, both of them enjoying it thoroughly. They ate quietly, the only sounds the munching from the two hungry men. Bonnie thought about it all night, should he ask Foxy to join his adventure team, forcing him to have the courage to join the guide, or should he just give up on the dream forever? Foxy had no guarantee of joining and he probably wanted to find out who he was, not go on a global adventure with some loser he just met.

After breakfast, Foxy cleaned up, Bonnie not sure how he did it, since he had a hook for a hand. After 10 minutes of sitting on the couch in silence, Bonnie finally spoke up. "Hey Foxy, I uh, have a question for you", Bonnie asked nervously

"Sure lad, fire away", the fox said, with a calmness he always had.

" Um, well, would you like to join an adventure team with me? Since you don't seem to remember much, an adventure team is a group of a maximum of 4 people who explore the world, and do all kinds of stuff, like rescue people, investigate new places or potential criminal hideouts, and generally any good thing that you want to do. Also, all teams must belong to a guide, or organization that manages and leads adventure teams, as well as all guides belonging to a central group called the AAL, or Animatronic Adventure League. Obviously you don't have to say yes to my offer, you probably want to find out who you are, and what your life was prior to yesterday. I completely understand, and if you wanted, I wouldn't mind helping you out.", Bonnie explained slowly, making sure that Foxy understood everything completely before giving his answer.

Foxy just sat there quietly for a few minutes letting the information sink in. Bonnie seemed like a nice enough guy, and an adventure team sounded really great but like Bonnie brought up, who the hell was he? He wanted to do both, but clearly it was one or the other, but after a few minutes, he knew what to do.

"Well Bonnie, even though I would like to know who I am, I would rather join you on your adventure team", Foxy said with a smile

Bonnie almost couldn't contain himself with the excitement he felt. He finally got a second member for his team. He felt confident that he could finally man up and join if Foxy was willing to join him on the adventure of a lifetime, but he still couldn't figure out why Foxy would. "Sounds great Foxy, let's head down to the guide now and join."

As the got up to leave Foxy reviewed his thoughts to double check if joining Bonnie was the right choice. He determined that Bonnie's heart was set on joining an adventure team, and if he was willing to help Foxy figure out who he was, then he would help Bonnie help his dream first. Plus, he would probably have to travel around the world to figure out who he was anyway, and he was up for an exciting quest around the world anyway.

The two made their way through the town, Bonnie introducing Foxy to all the shopkeepers who he had made friends with. After the twenty minute tour concluded, they left the town, and directly outside of it, was the small little building Bonnie ran from the day before.

Foxy stepped onto the strange wooden grate. He stood confidently as a voice shouted from below, "Visitor Detected! Visitor Detected! Species Fox! Species Fox! If you have any other robots with you please have them step up now!" Foxy motioned for Bonnie to step onto the grate, and even though his heart was beating out of his chest, he stepped onto the grate for probably the hundredth time. "Companion Detected! Companion Detected! Species Rabbit! Species Rabbit! You two may enter!" With great rumble of the earth the large wooden door on the front of small building sunk into the ground. On that day, the adventure of a lifetime, spanning time and darkness began, a quest across the entire world started, and the lives of all would never be the same.

Chica jumped around excited under the pit that she 'guarded'. She hoped with all her heart that the two would be okay with her joining their adventures. She wasn't worried about them saying no because she was trying to stay optimistic, plus, a slim chance is better than no chance right?

MEANWHILE

The two shadowy figures stood in front of the deep black pool of oil in the forest.

" Are sure it will work", the sadistic voice said to the other figure

" Yes you idiot, just go on with the plan he said", the sinister voice said to the sadistic one

The both starting chanting the words of the spell that their master taught them towards the oil. The spell was a long one, but after 30 seconds, they concluded, and all that was left was the deep empty pools, and 2 small rings of burnt grass where the two figures once stood.

 **Mysterious voices be mysterious, and vague, and have a grand plan we have no idea about. Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Also, yeah, finally a chapter with over 1000 words! That excites me way too much but whatever, you're not going to judge me right? Don't forget to PM me suggestions for characters or story elements or comments or whatever you heart desires.**


	4. Three is Greater Than 2

**I cannot believe you have read this story to the fourth chapter. I thank everyone for reading it, and every view is greatly appreciated. Please Please Please, let me know how I am doing, since that is the only way I can get better. Favorite, Follow, Review, PM me, anything people please let me know what I am doing right and what I can improve You and Enjoy the chapter!**

Foxy and Bonnie walked into the small building, only to see stairs going underground. _That explains a lot_ they both thought as they climbed down the stairs. They arrived at a level with two large cork boards on each side. Foxy and Bonnie looked around confused, when a wolf robot kindly told them since they were potential new recruits, that they had to go down to the bottom floor and speak with the guidemaster. As soon as they got down there they were greeted by a large, chunky, brown bear, with big blue eyes.

"Hello", he greeted in a fatherly voice, "I am Guidemaster Freddy and this is the Fazbear Guide"

"Ahoy there Mr. Fazbear, my name by Foxy,and this be me friend Bonnie, we're interested in forming an adventure team with you guide", Foxy greeted, Bonnie still shocked at how far they had come underground.

"Alright sounds good, please come in my office", Freddy said showing them into the first doors on the right of the guide. "So, why do you two want to form a team?", Freddy asked.

" Well, I speak for me and my friend here when I say that we want to do good for this world. There is so much trouble abound with the Ancient Oils being stolen that we would like to assist our planet in anyway possible. Even if that means doing jobs we don't want so that some more experienced adventure teams can investigate into this issue.", Bonnie replied, having gone over his answer in his head about a hundred times.

Mr. Fazbear looked pleased with this answer, when an animatronic standing next to him, a tall falcon, asked them , "But you two don't look like you could do much, so why should we use one of our limited team slots on you?"

Foxy answered, " Well, my friend here has had this dream for years on end, he's not in it for the fame, or the glory, he be honest when he says that he wants to genuinely help people. You may be right in saying we're inexperienced, but we got something ya can't teach us, and that is heart, motivation, and courage, sir."

The falcon and Freddy looked at each other for a few moments before nodding their heads and Freddy said, "My second-in-command, Redford, and I agree that you two young men would make fine recruits for our guide, and it would be an honor for you to join us"

Foxy and Bonnie struggled to contain all the excitement they felt. Redford spoke up, "Now comes the important part, deciding what your adventure team name will be. Choose wisely as you will not be able to change it later gentlemen.", he said with his cold hard eyes staring at them.

They stood quietly for a few moments before Foxy broke the silence, "Team Starcross", he said in his always confident voice.

"Is that final?", Redford steely cold voice called.

"Yes", was Bonnie's only reply.

" Then let it be said that this group of adventurers shall for now and forever shall be known as Team Starcross", Freddy said in a serious voice that didn't seem to fit him.

Redford rummaged around in the desk, and pulled out a small wooden box. He opened it and handed it's contents to Bonnie and Foxy, "This is your bag, use it to hold items and money you acquire from your various quests. This is your badge, it is your official symbol of being a real rescue team. It will warp you out of dungeons as well as the people that you rescue, don't let anybody steal it or borrow it. Alright, I think that is enough lectures and points for one day, go explore the rest of the guide, and if you want a tour, go over to the big hole in the ground, and call Chica up, I'm sure that she'd rather do that then guard duty", Redford finished.

The two left the office and saw the hole immediately walked over to it and shouted. A few minutes later, a large yellow chicken emerged from the hole and introduced herself, "Hello, you guys must be the new recruits to the guide, my names Chica by the way." Chica took them around the relativly small space, showing them the dining room, bedrooms, Request Boards, the whole place, before going taking them into her bedroom. "Hey guys, I got a favor to ask", she started, " can I please join your adventure group, this job sucks, especially when you've had it for two god damn years".

"I don't mind", Foxy said cheerily, excited to see their little group expanding

"The more the merrier", Bonnie chimed in after.

" Alright, I guess it is settled Ms. Chica, you are officially apart of Team Starcross.", Foxy said, trying to sound all serious, like when Freddy inducted them into the guide.

" Thanks guys, i'll go tell Guidemaster Freddy that I have a change in employment. I'll also move my stuff into your guy's room, so i'll meet up with you guys at dinner. So enjoy the rest of your day, and don't forget, dinner is at 7 o'clock sharp, no show, no dinner.

Bonnie and Foxy occupied the rest of the day making acquaintances with the rest of the people at the guide. Foxy not one to miss out on a meal made sure that they got to the dining room five minutes early. Chica meet up with them and they all sat down together at the end of the large wood table. After everyone finished, much to everyone's dismay, Guidemaster Freddy sent everyone to bed right after dinner even though it was only 8:30, since the newest members needed their sleep for their first day tomorrow. Everybody gave them nasty looks as they made their ways to bed, and if looks could kill, Foxy and Bonnie would have died a hundred times. The three new friends made got to their shared bedroom at the end of the hall, and layed down on the cots provided. Sleep quickly took over our three heros, as all the excitement of the day drained them more than they realized.

"Good night everyone", Foxy called softly as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

 **Yes, I am well aware Mangle has yet to make an appearance, but trust me more explanation on mysterious people, and their evil deeds next chapter. Trust me Mangle is coming, probably with the next three or four chapters, but I don't want to jump the gun. Also, 1000 words with out the beginning and end note yeah!**


	5. The First Day

**Holy smokes, over 160 views in the short 5 days that i've posted this story! Thank you to everybody who read my abomination of a story. I am motivated by everybody viewing my story to push it onward. Enough rambling on, enjoy the longest chapter thus far in my story.**

Our heros were awoken by a very loud zebra animatronic the next morning, telling them to get out of bed or they would late for their first morning brief as a team. Foxy shot up with a jolt, covering his sensitive ears, and woke up the other, who were still confused on what had just happened. As they groggily walked to the big room at the end of the hall, they heard Guidemaster Freddy was already speaking. The three of quickly ran into the room, not wanting to miss any more of the meeting then they already had.

As soon as they entered, they got one of Redford's trademark steely eyed glares of doom. We waited for the Guidemaster to finish his point about putting the seats down in the bathroom, before he asked, "Why are you late?", his voice called, slicing its way through all the conversations in the room. "Was it because you were not woken up?", he asked even though he knew the answer.

As soon as he finished the zebra called out "NOPE! I woke these dudes up at the proper time, 4 minutes before the meeting began."

"I am well aware of that Sparks, but you were not the one I was talking to", he spat out nastily

" We were woken up sir", Foxy's little voice said

"Then why were you and your team later Mr. Foxy?", Redford pushed on.

" Because I did not wake up me mates fast enough sir", Foxy answered

" Well, as you probably have picked up on by now, this kind of behavior is unacceptable, and will not be tolerated Foxy. However, I appreciate your taking responsibility for your mistake, and am willing to excuse it this one time", Redford said, with the faintest of smiles

"Luckily, you guys didn't miss anything important", Mr. Fazbear said with his always optimistic attitude. "Anyway, the main focus for today is to recap and inform everyone on the problem our world is facing. I felt it important to tell you all the information I received a few mornings ago. Several days ago, in Temporal Forest, the Ancient Oil the resides there was stolen, every last drop. How they completed it is unknown at this time, but time has stopped acting normal around there."

The crowd was shouting out its concerns and other comments nervously, "To those of you who are unfamiliar with with what the Ancient Oil is, it is what makes the gears of time run smoothly, like the oil in your body does. Without it, time in that area will act crazily, stopping, rushing forward, going backwards, it cause anarchy and chaos to happen.", Mr. Fazbear ended grimly. "We must find out who is responsible and bring them to justice. It must be done, so for today, Team Alpha investigate the area of Temporal Forest for clues of who may of done it, or where they may be." As soon as Freddy finished speaking, the group of elite explorers set out on their quest. "The rest of you, just do your best out there and do the regular assignments, ok?" The crowd responded with a loud OK, and everybody got on with their days.

Foxy and company were about to leave for the cork board upstairs when Redford stopped them. "I don't mean this to be rude, but since you are inexperienced recruits, today I need you to go investigate Ilex Forest (Yes, I am familiar this is Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal reference) just outside of Emerald Town. There are reports of strange noises and occurrence and we need someone to go check it out, OK?", the large falcon asked.

"Yes sir", Foxy replied, before leading his group out of the guide an into the bright sunlight.

"Well isn't this a bit disappointing", Bonnie said glumly, "our first great adventure is to go check out some noises, how lame is that?"

" Look on the bright side, we all get to hang out together, and who knows what it could be", Chica said optimistically, " it could be as simple as some kids messing around, or it could be a huge monster endangering the lives of everyone."

Foxy chuckled, "Well, you got quite the imagination, don't ya lass?"

They made their way into the forest which was dark in the middle of the day because of the dense canopy of the trees. After walking for about fifteen minutes they all heard a strange whirring of gears noise from deeper in the woods. They took off for it immediately, their feet not even touching the ground. Being the fastest runner, Foxy sped ahead of his friends and quickly left them in the dust. He followed the whirring sound for awhile, and it was clear he was gaining on it. He put the pedal to the metal, and sprinted as fast as he could, tackling the sound out of the trees into the field in front of him.

The whirring gears yelled in a female voice "Get off of me!"

Foxy quickly recoiled back, letting her go. What he saw next made him incredibly sad, a very pretty white and pink vixen's face on a mangled pile of parts and wires. "Sorry lass, we were sent here to investigate some strange noises, and my friends and I heard you moving in the trees my bad", Foxy said, his ears folding down.

"Sorry for being so rude. My name is Mangle by the way, and my old crew mates d d did this to me", she said starting to cry

" I I I thought they were com m ming to finish the job", she said completely losing it.

" Aye, I be real sorry lass, oh, and my name is Foxy by the way", Foxy said with genuine sadness, pulling her in for a hug. " I can't make you ever forget about something so terrible like that, but I can fix", he said looking sincerely into her one golden eye.

" If you mean it, then thank you Foxy, you seem like a good friend", she said, giving him a weak smile.

" I be right back lass, but while I'm gone, a yellow chicken, and a purple bunny will come through here, just explain what's going on, and it'll all be good", Foxy said before darting out of the woods.

True to what he said. a purple bunny and a yellow chicken came by about 10 minutes after Foxy left Mangle in the fields, and he returned not 5 minutes after they arrived. He had two boxes in his hands a large red one, and a smaller black box in the other. He sat down next to Mangle, and opened the brand new black box. "Sorry I took so long, I had to stop at the market and buy a hand to replace my hook", he said motioning towards the black box.

He sat down on the soft grass, and opened the box. He twisted off his trusty hook hand, who felt like a close friend, and set in the the case, switching it out for the new shiny metal hand. He breathed an audible sigh, and got to work, flipping up his eyepatch, and opening the toolbox he borrowed from Freddy's Guide.

" Alright lass, this might take a while and some parts may be painful, so I'll switched your power off while I work, is that okay with you?" He asked in a calm soothing voice.

" That sounds good Foxy", she replied with a big smile on her face. Foxy switched the power switch off, and she went limp like a wet noodle.

" Her fur looks a bit torn up, so Bonnie, can you see if you can find some white and pink fabric?" Foxy asked, continuing to speak in his calm demeanor

" Sure", Foxy's new purple bunny friend replied, getting up and leaving the field the same way he and his friends entered.

"Wait a minute, you can sew pirate boy", Chica said with disbelief.

" Aye", he said his eyes staying firm on his work.

" So Bonnie told me some crazy tale about how you have no idea who you are or where you can from, so, while he's gone, can you tell me the truth", she said, looking around to see if Bonnie was there

" OK", Foxy said with an evil grin, "two days ago, on the beach outside of town, I woke up soaking wet, and confused. I didn't and still don't know who I really am, and I made a crazy decision to go join a rescue team with my new buddy yesterday", he said

" Well, that's interesting", she quietly peeped.

Foxy worked hard for the next hour and a half until Bonnie came back with the fabric and sewing equipment. The two worked together on Mangle for another hour before they rebuilt her. Since Foxy had surprising skill in sewing, it only took him a half an hour to finish patching up her fur, so that you couldn't see her metal endoskeleton, or the seams where he put in new fur.

He powered her back on, and she opened her eyes slowly, taking in the unfamiliar scenery. "Foxy?", she called out weakly, not seeing him

"Yes lass", he said coming from behind her, where he was packing up the toolbox.

"My right eye is back. I haven't had it for years where did you find one?", she asked shocked at the eyes reappearance.

"Let's just say, we found a donor who was happy to help out a lovely lady like yourself.", he answered, flipping up his eyepatch to reveal an empty socket.

"Wow! Nobody's ever really been nice to be before but wow, thank you so much Foxy", she said throwing herself onto him in a big hug.

"Your welcome lass, I'm just happy I could help", he said with a big smile. "Your body is going to be a bit stiff, but after you sleep tonight and everything has a chance to set, you should be fine."

She tried to get up, so they could all leave, but she winced in pain and sat back down. "Don't worry lass, I got ya", he said bending over and picking her up bridal style. "Hey, Bonnie and Chica, if you two could go ahead and tell the Guidemaster why i'll be a bit late for dinner, that would be fantastic"

"Sure", they both replied, jogging out of the field and heading back towards the guide. When she was sure Foxy couldn't hear them, she asked Bonnie, "Is he usually this kind and willing to help, or do you think he's just trying to get that girl to fall for him?"

"Well, I know for sure that what we saw back there was the usual Foxy. He's a bit rough on the outside, but he's always happy to help someone out, even at his own expense", the bunny replied, "though he could like the girl though."

Mangle tried to talk Foxy out of carrying her all the guide, but she soon fell asleep, tired from the day of adventure she just had.

Foxy looked at her with a smile on his face. He felt like he could die happy now, having seen her. She seems like a really nice girl and he wanted to know so much more about her, and become her good friend. "Sleep tight Mangle", she said softly as he walked slowly through the forest.

 **Yeah, I jumped the gun, and Mangle has finally made her appearance. But regardless, this chapter (WITHOUT) my little notes was 1903 words long, a new record! I hoped that you enjoyed the fifth chapter of this story. It took an all nighter, and lots of coffee, but I was able to get this done and proofread. I hoped that you enjoyed, and stay tuned for another great chapter.**


	6. The Desert Quest

**Wow, 6 whole chapters! I have had a blast thus far, and I thank everyone who read this story that I wrote with all the passion in my heart. This chapter is a very important one for story purposes, so don't skip this one. I am busy, so I may not be able to update as often as I have been, sorry, but school incredibly important, and is a must if I don't want to be booted out of the house.**

Chica and Bonnie moving quickly arrived at the guide about a half an hour before Foxy and Mangle did. They told the Guidemaster all about what had transpired that day, and why Foxy was late for dinner. As usual, he was kind and understanding, and had food put aside for Foxy and Mangle. By the time Foxy returned, Chica was already grooming her pristine golden-yellow feathers, before going to the wash room to finish up the rest of her body, while Bonnie was in the room brushing out his dark purple fur, his dark eyes carefully watching for the foxes in his mirror, knowing he'd never hear the end of it from Foxy if he saw himself brushing his fur. Though it put him off, the fox's torn fur, and exposed legs gave him a ruggedness of a true adventurer, somebody who'd seen their way around a swordfight.

When Foxy and Mangle arrived, Freddy of course said that she could rest up and stay at the guide as long as she wanted. After they enjoyed the cold meal, they went down the dirt hall to their room. After squeezing in another bed somehow, everyone went to sleep, tired from the day's adventures. The next morning, when Sparks came early than usual, and shook awake the 3 members of Team Starcross. As they walked down the hall, he explained that he didn't want to wake up the fox girl. After the meeting and breakfast, Foxy went back to their room to get their bag which they needed for the day's adventure, since it had their team badge in it. Foxy tipped toed quietly around the room, and while returning back to the door, he tripped on the edge of his bed, and fell face down on the floor, the huge commotion echoing throughout the guide. Mangle shot up with a scared look on her face.

"Sorry lass", he said with a guilty face and the slightest of smiles.

"It's fine Foxy, but why didn't you guys wake me up, don't we have to get going?", she said stretching and getting up.

" We were going to let you rest today, to make sure you were fine", Foxy told her.

" I appreciate you guys consideration for me, but i'm fine", she said, getting up and getting ready to go.

"Well if ya say ye be fine lass, i'm alright with ya going", Foxy said, excited that she actually wanted to go out explore with them.

Mangle quickly brushed her white fur, and straighten out her red bow, and was out by the time Foxy had finished explaining the situation to Bonnie and Chica. They were on their way to the second, when Redford stopped them.

"Excuse me", he calmly called to them, "since your team's exploration went quite successfully, I would like to ask you to investigate the myths of Unal Desert. Some say they see a phoenix around those parts, but it's probably just nonsense". Redford pulled out a well-worn map from his desk in Freddy's office, and showed them the place on the map, about 40 miles out of town. "I know this place is a bit far, but Carl, the eagle who lives by the cliff in Emerald Town can take you close to it. When you are ready to return back to town, just use your badge", Redford said before letting them leave the guide.

They went into town, and near the outer edge of town, they saw the small cottage nestled behind the general store, that Bonnie guessed was abandoned. Foxy knocked on the door twice, and a salty, gruff voice told them to come in from behind the entered, and saw a large older looking eagle, sitting on the sofa.

" Hello there sir, we need to travel to the Unal Desert, and we've heard from Mr. Redford at the Fazbear Guide just outside of town that you're the bird for the job.", Foxy said

" Alright", he said slowly getting up from the sofa, "let's getting rolling", the large bird said, getting his goggles from the table. The ride there was smooth and quickly the flight taking slightly over an hour. From the air, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Mangle saw the wide desert ahead of them, it's yellow sands eating up probably 2500 square kilometer or more ( about 950 square kilometers for US readers). Almost as soon as they landed, they bird took off again, eager to get back to his nap. They walked around for miles in the desert under the scorching sun.

Walking for a while, Foxy started not to hear the steps and occasional chitter-chatter from the rest of his team. Turning around, he saw all them behind him perfectly still, stopping in mid-step. He walked towards them, when he heard a female voice from behind him.

"Don't touch them", it's owner said. "It'll destroy them. I stopped time to talk to you, and them moving is like dividing by zero, movement in no time would cause very complicated and tough to deal with trouble.", she explained.

" Why did ye need to talk to me, and why does all of time need to be stopped for it?", he said, not knowing wether to be nervous or interested.

" You, Captain Foxy Terrence Williams, do not belong in this time. At this current stage of your life, you should be steering your ship, called the _Rusty Hook_ , through a major storm. I know everything about you before you lost your memory, and if you agree to help me, I will tell you everything.", she said, calm and collected.

" I agree to help you save your world", Foxy said eager to know everything this phoenix could tell him.

" Let's begin, first of all, as I have already said, you are Captain Foxy Terrence Williams, of the pirate vessel called the _Rusty Hook_. You got here, when one of the men on your ship threw you overboard after you helped him. You arrived here, a beach from your own world, but 30 years in the past, 8 years before you were born. The man running this oil stealing syndicate is none other than your father, George Fox Howard III. As sorry as I am to say this, you have sealed your fate. If you kill him, then you will erase yourself from history. However, what you do in this world will still take place, and the people you meet and get to know will still know of your existence, but you will just no longer exist. If you spare him, then he will never have his son, aka you, and erase you from history as well. Before you ask, no, even if you had not accepted my offer, I could not have sent you back to your own time. I truly am sorry Foxy, you may do as you want with you life in this world, and you can save it or not, that's your choice, but know that if you don't, when more of the oil is taken, major wars break out, and people who don't belong will be pulled in.

The guide will be leveled, and all the members slained. Hundreds of thousands of innocent people will perish. I know this doesn't seem like a nice thing to say to you but the lives of the many outweigh those of the few. It is either your life that is erased, or the slaughter of hundreds of thousands of innocent people. It's your move Foxy, I cannot tell you anymore, but two things before I resume must never tell anybody of our meeting, you must take what you learned here to the grave. Second of all, to bring some positive of this otherwise negative gathering, I will give you back your memory. Every little memory, no matter how little. You can tell your friends that this place reminded you of a trip you and your uncle took years ago, and that brought back everything else. You can tell them all of your memories, except for that little part about your father being the criminal mastermind, and you disappearing if you complete your goal. I will see you again in your dreams with new information, and my name is Beth",the phoenix finished her long speech, "goodbye and i'll give you five minutes to pull yourself together before I resume time", she said disappearing.

Foxy sat on the golden sands in disbelief. Was he really doomed be erased from history? He didn't have much time to think, as this brain screamed in pain as all of his memory poured into his mind at one time. At least he could say more about himself than that his name was Foxy, and that he washed up on the beach a few weeks ago. He put on his best happy face, and went through his twenty-two years worth of memories, trying not to think about his doomed fate.

 **Wow, that one was a doozy, and we learned a whole lot about old Foxy eh? I am not from the US, I live in Athlone, Ireland. I hoped that you enjoyed the sixth of many chapters to come. Please PM, or Private Message, me or leave a review with things you would like to see in the story**


	7. The Desert Duel

**Holy crap, it's been like ten days since i've updated, sorry for the wait, i've been busy with personal matters. I hope that this super amazing chapter (oh, but all the chapters are super amazing), I mean EXTREME super amazing chapter makes up for my lack of activity. I would like to hear from you guys, so please leave a review,or PM me any suggestions or stuff that you want to see in this story. However, ships are already made and final and if you wanted to imput that ship has sailed (bad pun is bad). First combat scene in this story is in this chapter. One of the character's combat dialogue is in Latin. Translations are at the bottom. I used this language because it is really cool, and even though it is a dead language, it deserves appreciation.**

After about three minutes, and stood where he stood before time was stopped. He accepted his fate die for the millions of innocent people, it was a no brainier, his one life or millions of other people. As time resumed, he did his best job acting, "Hey, guys, ya know what, I remember this place. My uncle and I used to go dirt biking around here.", he said with a bit of excitement.

"Really,that's great Foxy!", they all said excitedly.

He sat down and acted like he was thinking, and he told them numerous other things about himself that he "remembered", except for the fact that he had to save this world, and kill his own father, and erase himself from history, those little minor details.

After Foxy's little story time, and filling his friends on his life, they resumed their quest through the desert, looking for the phoenix that Foxy saw earlier. They couldn't find that they were looking for, and they were at the edge of the seemingly endless sands, they saw a tall, lanky figure, covered by a dark brown robe.

"Hello", he said with an almost musical voice, and an evil smile literally plastered onto his face, "My name is the Marionette, or most just call me the Puppet. Though my name is the Puppet, I pull all the strings", he said with a small chuckle.

"What the hell do ya want", Foxy said annoyed at his strange creature before them.

" Vitis captionem!", he shouted. Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the four adventurers. "There", he said, " I wouldn't want my new friends to try and run away right?"

" My mission here is to kill you all, cause word is that in the future,you all will cause us great trouble, however, I will offer you a somewhat fair fight.", the vines disappeared, and as they stood back up, the puppet shouted, "Gladiis appareant!", and 4 swords of different sizes appeared in front of Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle. "Engarde", the puppet yelled.

"What about your weapon?", Bonnie questioned, seeing the puppet unarmed against four armed.

The puppet simply laughed, " My weapon is a weapon of the mind, I do not fight with wood and steel as most simpletons"

Foxy dashed towards the Puppet, the sword a comfortable instrument in young pirate's hand.

"Ianuae Magicae!", he called as he disappeared from the spot he once stood. He appeared several meters north a few seconds later.

"Did you really think it would be that easy", he laughed. The others stood ready besides Foxy, and as inexperienced as they were, they were ready for this fight.

"Try to predict where you think he'll appear after one of us tries to attack try to catch him off guard.", Foxy ordered, not having any other plan. The others nodded in reply.

For several minutes they played this "game", for one going for the hit, the others trying to catch him when he reappeared. They had virtually no success, and they only nicked him in the arm one time. After awhile, the Puppet grew bored and said to them, "I am sick of defending, let's see how you do at it, meteora libuerit elementorum!"

The sky shifted, and dark clouds rolled in instantly. From the clouds shot bombs of wind, fire, electricity, and earth, striking the yellow sands and flying everywhere. The Puppet just laughed as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying not to get blasted by the high velocity, high energy projectiles. Everyone was doing fine at dodging until Foxy got hit square in the chest with a ball of ice. The powerful blow sent him sprawling in the sand, and a ice ball fixed itself to his chest and started growing in size. The Puppet stopped the attack, "Ouch, that one hurt didn't Foxy. Oh, and by the way, that thing won't stop growing until it engulfs you and suffocates you to death.".

Bonnie and Chica pulled Foxy over a dune, and were trying their best to stop the cancerous ice ball from growing any larger, meanwhile, Mangle had a talk with Puppet.

"Is there anyway to stop it", she questioned, nervous about her good friend.

"If you consent to me taking you prisoner, then sure, fox boy will be fine.", Puppet replied with an unusual seriousness.

"Ok, but once I'm wherever ever you take me to, I have to see that he is actually fine, and that the thing has been stopped", she said, trying to avoid being tricked by this fiend.

"Sounds good to me miss. Shall we be on our way?", he asked her with his typical sadistic tone. "You three get over here now!", he yelled like a mother to her children.

"What?", Bonnie asked, after he and Chica pulled Foxy back over the dune.

"Your friend here is coming with me in exchange for Foxy's sure recovery from the ice thing. Just thought i'd let you all know before we headed out.", the Puppet said, making sure to rub as much salt in the wounds as he could.

Foxy was in too much pain to even object, only a faint little noise came out of him. It was the most aggravating thing of his life, being so against something and not being able to do a thing to change it for fix it.

"Ianuae Magicae!", Puppet shouted before disappearing with Mangle. Sure enough as promised by the puppet, the size of the ice thing slowly diminished until all remanence of it was just a cold spot on Foxy's chest. At a loss for what to do next, Chica and Bonnie convinced Foxy to go back to the guide instead of aimlessly searching the open desert for Mangle. Using the team badge, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy appeared at the Fazbear Guide a few moments later.

They immediately walked into Freddy's office, interrupting a meeting that him and Redford were having.

"Excuse me", Redford said quite annoyed, "please knock before you enter, it is rude not to."

"But we meet this man in the desert, he called himself the Puppet. We fought him and I got hit by this tumorous ice ball, and Mangle went with him to reverse the effects of it ", Foxy started.

The fear was clearly shown on their faces, "We have heard much about this puppet creature. He is a self-taught mage, and a remarkable one at that. He possesses great power, and is notorious everywhere for his great skill and unknown, and probably evil purpose. We have also received an SOS letter from Team Alpha this morning, they were attacked by him and easily destroyed in a matter of seconds. We don't know much about him, or where he hides all of the people, or even how many. Now he has five of our friends, it's time we find him and engage that Puppet motherfucker.", Freddy said with an evil glare and a determination not usually seen in the relaxed leader.

 **Latin Translations:**

Vitis captionem- vine trap

Gladiis appareant- swords appear

Ianuae Magicae-Teleport

meteora libuerit elementorum-meteors of the elements

 **Well boom, that's an entire 7 chapters done, and over 8000 words! Incase you were wondering about Freddy, it is the original Freddy, NOT the Toy version. Also, for the evil organization, Foxy's dad is the leader (as said in chapter 6), the "dusknoir" character has not been introduced, and Puppet is a second in command/ lieutenant. Thank you so much for everybody who read this story thus far, and I hope that you enjoyed it. I will work to make and keep a schedule for making further chapters, because it can't be 3 days between two chapter and like 12 between the next. I hoped that you like the seventh chapter, and the entire story. I currently have no idea how long this will be, but I am excited for every word I get to write for you guys. Catch you cool foxes in the next chapter! ( I am trying an outro, not sure about it, but I think it sounds good, comments?"**


	8. Fuck You Desert

**Screw the man, and fuck making schedules. However, I will try to update more often,but no guarantees. Eight chapters under our belt now, and many more to go. I updated my profile with the character information for virtually everyone in this story. I don't really have much to say, so get reading.**

After the rest of the guide members returned, and everyone ate dinner at the large wooden table they sat around everyday, Freddy called a meeting. The groans of protest were heard and ignored as everyone filled in the meeting room where they all meet in the morning, and Freddy stood behind his usual podium, with his loyal second in command Redford by his side.

" I know that we've never had a meeting at night, and that news I've received after the morning meeting I would just tell you the next morning, but this is very important", Freddy said. the seriousness clear and present in his voice, " The matter at hand involves members of the guide, as well as someone we've all too well acquainted with. Team Alpha's distress SOS message arrived this morning and one of Foxy's team members has been taken as well. Foxy can tell us more about the creature who has been reported many a time.

Foxy meandered his way through the crowd and finally got upfront, " Ti rat bastard call himself ta Puppet. He be tall, and thin as a fiddle, no joke. He has strange powers, and he shouts somethin' in a strange language and shits starts hitting the deck. I don't know what that be all about, but fir him it seemed real easy. Ta jackass needs to be killed and sent back to the fiery depth if hell, where is ass deserves to be, cause he tried to freeze me to death, and took Mangle to make it stop. The lass be a good friend of our whole team, and even though me crew and I didn't them too well, we got to rescue Team Alpha as well.", Foxy bantered passionately, the fire in his eyes.

As soon as Foxy started talking about the Puppet creature's mystical powers, Redford knew exactly what Foxy was talking about, and as soon as Foxy stepped to the said of the podium, he started talking. "If the young lad is correct in what he has claimed that the Puppet has then we have some serious problems. Very rarely today is it that we come face to face with mages. In the ancient times, they were common, like you and me. But, they had too much power, and so the heroes of long ago did what they had to. Not knowing who was friend or foe, they banished the mages to the underground world. They had crystal said to nullify the mage's powers, and they sealed the tomb, as well as the fate of their people, and the language of power they possessed. Few today have been able to learn to do this, and even fewer master it like this Puppet character. I studied their powers and how they worked, from what little remained of their culture. Each spell, enchanted with the power of their secret language does exactly what was said in that language. However, each spell saps energy away from it's user, making them weaker, and if they overexert themselves, it can result in death. If this puppet was able to cast many spells without showing any signs of exhaustion, then he's experienced and that will make it harder for us to deal with him.", Redford lectured, his alert brown eyes finally turning away from the tired crowd.

"That will be all for this evening, sorry for disturbing your evenings, but I thought that this information would be good for all of you to know. Also, wake up is at six a.m. tomorrow morning because we have a full fledged search and rescue mission ahead of us, that will be all for tonight", Freddy said in his usual cheery tone.

Everyone started shambling their tired bodies to bed, the meeting taking until ten at night. Foxy and his remaining crew were almost to their bedroom at the end of the dirt hall when Freddy called Foxy down to his office to fill out an official report of what happened, so that the AAL would know what transpired in the dusty dunes of that and Chica sat alone in the room at the end of hall. Bonnie was reading a book in his bed, and Chica was texting on her cell phone to her friends at the other guide. Bonnie chuckled, " Is it just me, or when Foxy gets angry, he gets more Scottish, and less and less understandable.

"I can't help but agree, he does get more Scottish the more passionate he gets, but he likes Mangle a lot, so I understand his feelings", Chica replied.

" We all do, she's real nice. Ya know what I just realized, that we've haven't had much time of just you and me. I kind of like it though, you seem pretty chill.", Bonnie said, enjoying some alone time from Foxy, who liked to mess with Bonnie.

"You're a cool friend too Bonnie, I do enjoy spending time with you, we should go out to dinner tomorrow night, just you and me, that is, if have the chance.", Chica said, wanting to get to know Bonnie better, who was much shyer than Foxy.

"Sounds good to me. Hopefully we'll be able to find Mangle tomorrow. She may be new to our group, but I don't know, she seems really nice, and I don't want that puppet thing near any of us.", Bonnie said, hoping they would get to go to dinner tomorrow.

Foxy joined them in the bedroom about ten minutes later, and they all went to bed. Sure enough, as Freddy said, the next morning hit them like a freight train, and they almost had to be dragged out of bed. Freddy gave the guide a quick rebriefing, showing them the old map that he had in his office of where they would be searching, both the group that he was leading, searching in the main body of the desert, while the group Redford was leading was going to look in the canyons that were to the northwest of the desert.

 **Meanwhile**

Mangle didn't know where they were, but the Puppet got her there instantly. The place was dark, besides a couple of candles throughout the building. She was quickly thrown into a small cell toward the end of one of four halls in the small building. Puppet was sitting close by, sitting at a large wooden table in the the center room. She thought that across the dark, dank hall, that their was the outline of a snake, but she quickly dismissed the idea, since it hasn't moved since she started watching it. She had just woken up, her back sore from the hard smooth floor.

All was quiet in the dusty concrete building, and she was about to go to sleep on the hard floor, when an audile boom was heard down one of the other halls. It sounded like two trains colliding at full speed. Right after she heard a door open, and the sound of metal clinking on the concrete floor.

"Hello Springtrap.", the Puppet said, not looking up from the map he was studying.

"Hello Marionette", the creature called Springtrap said as he finally came into view. "So the capture operation went alright, and we got one of them, but more importantly, when are you going to kill them?"

"Not until their guide arrives", the Puppet answered, folding up the map, and opening a large brown book. "I'm going to set up a trap, and destroy that stupidass Foxy, and rest of the whole damn guide in one foul swoop."

"You're an idiot", the bunny looking creature replied nastily. The bunny was a very dirty yellow color, and he looked like he'd been through a shredder, the metal endoskeleton showing through in many places. "Kill them now before everyone gets here, and sending them proof of it. It will demoralize them, and stop them. Then we can finish what we started, without further interruption. I don't see the point in your need for trying to kill all of them anyway, once the Suit of Argus gets all the oil into it, we can easily destroy those petty explorers and anyone else we want.

"We need to kill them know so that A major problem in our way is eliminated, since the other guides farther away don't know about us yet.", the Puppet retorted.

They went back and forth for hours explaining while their idea was superior, and why it should be implemented. Mangle really wanted to tell those two the shut up, and make up their minds, but she didn't see that working out too well for her.

 **MEANWHILE**

Foxy went with Redford into Sulfur Canyon, while Bonnie and Chica went with Freddy and the rest of the guide searched the rest of the large desert. Foxy and Redford went alone to scout out the place, because it would be the most logical, since it was away from public view, and semi-hard to traverse. They were only about 50 meters down the trail into the canyon, when they came across a small stone dwelling. Guessing that it wasn't Puppet's hideout considering it's close proximity to the edge of of the canyon. Foxy knocked on the door, and heard a faint 'come in' from inside the dwelling. Both Foxy and Redford entered to see a man cleaning a red and black scythe on a dusty stone table

"Hello there, my name is Derek, state your business.", the man called, not looking away from what he was doing.

"What is a human doing all the way out here?",Redford asked perplexed at the sight of a human all the way out in these parts, which where the majority of animatronics lived.

"Well I appreciate the desolateness of the here, and even though this is an animatronic country, the government doesn't mind people living in these parts. Plus the canyon provides me with plenty of meat and stuff, so I don't need the human amenities.", the man replied.

"Well nice to meet you I am Redford, and this is Foxy of the Fazbear Guide. We want to know if anyone else lives here in this canyon, or if there are any buildings around here.", Redford asked, hoping the man knew something.

" I don't know about people or animatronics, but there is a small building at the canyon's deepest part. About 1 day journey by foot", the man said turning around. Redford noticed a pinkish-reddish scar going through one of his brown eyes, turning it a strange shade of light blue.

"Thank you for the information, and if you don't mind may I ask you how you acquired that scar?", Redford asked Derek.

"No I don't mind", the man said getting up, revealing his tall height. "Lost in a fight against a big old wolf bot. His hook almost missed me, almost", he said with a grin pointing to his eye.

"Alright, well, we'll being going, we got a whole day of exploring ahead of us.", Redford said, opening the weathered door, with a loud long creek.

"Fare the well", Derek said, getting back to work on his scythe.

Foxy and Redford looked at the winding trail going down a few hundred feet, and twisting and turning more than a snake. They looked at each other with a face that said 'Damn, this is going to take a while', and started their way down the rocky, sunny, hot canyon.

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the whole story thus far. Also, this is the longest chapter by like 70 words or so. I imagined Derek as a fun addition, and that he'll be in every story I write. I forgot to mention it earlier, but humans live in the same world with the animatronics. There are human countries, and animatronic countries, but most allow both to live within them. Will they make it time, will Puppet and Springtrap stop arguing, did Mangle see something in the cell across from her? Those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. Catch you cool foxes in the next chapter.**


	9. So, Who Are You?

**Welcome to chapter nine. Can you believe that one short month ago that this story was nowhere to be found? I hope you enjoy this. It may seem like just filler, but I want everyone to know more about some of our characters before we moved on. Also, I recently updated my profile with cool stuff, and my interdimensional time-travel Derek, so check it out. Please review or PM (Private Message) me with suggestions or OC's that you want in this story, they can be human or animatronics. Enjoy the story folks, you have earned it!**

Foxy and Redford didn't even bother waiting for waiting for the rest of the Fazbear Crew to go into the canyon, they simply left a note at the entrance, and headed down. They traversed the dusty trail, talking most of the way down.

"Where did ye grow up sir" Foxy asked, trying to make small talk with Redford.

" Well, my dad was in the air force, like the rest of my ancestors, so we moved around a lot when I was little, but when I was about to go into first grade, we settled in Emerald Town. My mother and I lived there while he still went around the world on missions and such. Despite pressure from my dad, I didn't go into the air force, it just didn't suit me, so I became the next best thing, and I became an explorer. I remember that day real well. I had just graduated high school about two weeks ago, and dad said that I either had to get on the road or go to college and the air force academy so I hit the road, tears in my mother's eyes.

"So if ya don't mind me askin' ya Mr. Redford, what brought ye to Freddy's guide?" Foxy asked the falcon.

"Well, it was many years ago that Freddy and I met, and formed our own adventure team, called Team Dauntless. We explored the globe together for several years, and had a real blast doing it, but eventually we went our separate ways. He wanted to just aimlessly wander around discovering as we went, but I wanted results, I wanted to have a goal and complete it, so at the desolate, population 12 town of Ruston real far north, we went our split. I headed back towards civilization and he went who knows where. I didn't talk to him or hear anything for what seemed like a century, until one day I got a letter from him saying that he wanted to form his own guide, and that he was done exploring. I replied back to him that it sounded like a mighty fine idea, and we met up in Emerald Town, where I grew up, and we formed our guide just outside of town.

Well, I thinks that's enough about me for a while, why don't you tell me about your life son." Redford asked, wanting the spotlight off of him for a little bit.

"Well, I was born on June 12, in a small town of Hersatrag, far from here. My dad left us when I was a wee lad, and my mother was a barmaid at the local tavern by the port. I grew up there learning everything that I could about being a pirate. I went to school 3 days a week, working the rest to support my mom and I. Me mom be good to me and on me 16 birthday, she got me a ship of my own. She be named _Rusty Hook_ , and I was captain ever since one night a couple weeks ago, when I was shoved overboard, by the rat bastard, and I washed up on the beach here.", Foxy said.

"Well, not the best start to life, but you seem to have grown into a fine young man." Redford said, a smile appearing on Foxy's face. "What did you and your crew do, it isn't cheap to keep a ship and her crew happy?"

"We were treasure hunters, searching for wrecks and buried treasure lost to the ages long ago. We usually were able to find a wreck in about two weeks or so, and most had plenty of valuables, so we got by. I know where you were going with your question. We didn't kill anyone, or steal from anybody; my mother raised me better than that." Foxy said, annoyed that Redford thought of him as some thug, and killer.

"I didn't think you were a murderer Foxy, I was just curious how a young naval navigator actually made any money." Redford quickly responded, trying to cover his ass.

After that little conversation, the rest of the walk into the canyon was fairly quiet. The two traversed the seemingly endless canyon trail, hoping to get the bottom before dark. A few miles away, in the open desert above, Freddy and the rest of his crew were searching the desert in groups of two. Of course, Bonnie went with Chica, and they talked the whole time.

"So Bonny, what brought you to the guide," Chica asked, curious about her new friend.

"Well, I grew up alone, since my mom and dad were always on business trips or something, so I never really got to have a normal life. I know it isn't the same kind of problem, but I want to help people get their lives back to normal. So for a while, I've wanted to join the guide, but every time I tried, I chickened out and ran away. It was only a few weeks ago that I met Foxy, and he gave me the courage to finally join." Bonnie said, Chica the first person who he ever told about his childhood. "So, you got my reason, how about your?"

"Well", she started, "I grew up with 6 brothers and 3 sisters, so I wasn't ever really noticed. I know it sounds a little selfish, but I want to make a name for myself, not just be lumped in as 'one of the kids'. Plus, I never really had many friends, and this seemed like a great way to make some new ones."

" Since they aren't here, what do you think about Foxy and Mangle, I promise I won't tell either of them what you say." Bonnie asked her.

"Promise?" Chica asked.

" Yes, I Bonnie Joseph Martin promise that I will not tell the confidential information shared in this meeting." He said all dramatic, raising his hand, like they make you do in court.

Chica giggled a little at him, "Well, I really like Mangle, in the 2 days that I've known her, she seems really nice, and I think we could be good friends down the line. Foxy, I think I'm falling for him. He's so nice to everyone, and always ready for help. I may not be a huge fan of pirates, but damn is his accent sexy." Chica finished her cheeks bright red.

Bonnie felt mad at Foxy, but why, it's not as if Bonnie has a crush on Chica or anything right? He shook the thought out of his head as he and Chica walked further into the desert, searching for signs of Mangle, or Team Alpha. They searched for several hours, covering much of the desert, before Freddy gave up the search, and told the guide members he had with him to go to the canyon, since it seemed more plausible. When they got there, Freddy spotted a small piece of yellow paper, almost covered with sand. It read:

 **If you are reading this, then we are deep into the canyon. Please come at once since we want as many to help with the potential upcoming fight as possible.**

 **-Redford and Foxy**

Freddy folded up the paper, stuffed it into the hat he always wore and started into the deep canyon, about 4 hours behind Foxy and Redford. Even down below, in the seeming wind-protected region of the canyon, sand was whipping into Bonnie's purple fur. As it stung more and more, he got more and more agitated, he grumbled under his breath, low enough so that nobody could hear him, _Fuck you desert._

 **Hello everybody and I hope that you have enjoyed the story thus far. And look at the word count, 12,000 words. I cannot believe that we have made it this far, thank you so much everyone. It has been really fun, and I thank the almost 700 of you who have read my story, because none of this is possible without amazing people like you. Prepare for the epic fight next chapter, which I will make who knows when. Please leave a review or PM me suggestions, a like or favorite is always appreciated, but not never asked for. I am always accepting new OC's, so let me use yours if you want. Also check you my sweet new profile. See you cool foxes in the next chapter. (I am keeping the outro thing, so get used to it).**


	10. The Attack

**Hold on for a second, we have over 900 views on this story. Now check the word count, it's over That is freakin' insane! Thank you to everybody who has read this far. Read his description**

 **NEW OC: Hey this OC is from my friend darkraizerGx1, he's cool so go check out his Star Fox story called Star Fox:Savage Revenge. Anyway the OC's name is Date Ashuma. He is from the far east and he is a cheetah animatronic but his fur is a mix of grey and black. He carries a regular katana and wears cloak that makes him look like a ghost.**

Foxy and Redford got to the bottom the canyon dark at night, and settled in for the night, the dusty ground their bed. They moved a couple hundred meters off the trail, and laid down, their legs like Jello from the long trek. They two tired explorers made made plans to rest until tomorrow morning, and strike early at dawn. Meanwhile, Freddy and the rest of the guide were slowly meandering down the twisting and turning trail of the orange and yellow canyon. They were about 6 hours behind Foxy and Redford, the huge group of twenty moving much slower than then the two men.

MEANWHILE: INSIDE THE BASE

Puppet and Springtrap were still arguing as they had been the whole day, trying to decide once and for all who had the better plan. Mangle almost found it funny, the two squabbling like 5 year old siblings. The two were yelling loudly, so they didn't hear Foxy's father, George, warp into the small building from his secluded mountain hideout.

"God dammit you two, I leave you two alone for one day, and you argue all day? Puppet you set up your traps, Springtrap, you get to decide what we do the next time you boobs have an argument.", George grumbled.

"You got it boss", Puppet said, eager to start his crafty work.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed", Springtrap grumbled, heading towards his room in the back. The puppet was tired, so he only got the archers ready before he went to bed, it's not like the stupid guide members will be here anytime soon right? After he got the ten archers situated on their perches, he went to bed, in the room just across from Springtrap. Mangle saw them leave, and attempted to make communication.

"Hey, is anybody in there?", she called quietly to the cell across from her's.

"Yeah, we've in here, all three of us. Sorry we haven't talked to you earlier, but we haven't really had the chance", a mid-height crocodile said, coming into view for the first time. He had on a huge red sweatshirt the sleeves ending with large blue also was wearing black headphones and black shorts, as well as his trademark red earphones. The croc was bipedal, and was completely lime green, except for his metal tail, which was black and grey. His snout was very large, and his face had large eyes, with black pupils. "Names Latch by the way, I'm the leader of Team Alpha.". He went back into the dark cell, and a small bipedal cat stepped forward.

"Hey there, name's Date, cheetah of the far east. I am not be big, but boy am I fast." the cheetah introduced himself, a smile and easygoingness that Latch seemed to lack. He had on a light gray cloak, that matched some parts of his mismatched fur, with splotches of black and grey mixed throughout. The cloak gave him a spectral look, and his blue eyes showed great intelligence and thought that lied behind them.

Date stepped back and a snake stepped, well slithered forward. "Name's Ranger, from the land down under.", he introduced himself, a heavy accent thick on his voice. His scales were a mix of brown and orange and yellow, and he could probably blend in with the desert. He had on a brown hat similar to Indian Jone's, with a white feather sticking out the top from the side.

" Nice to meet you all, my name's is Mangle", she greeted them, a smile firm on her face. Soon after they got acquainted, they talked for a few minutes, and they got fell asleep, tired from the long day of Beavis and Butthead going at it all day.

The next day came quickly and as Foxy and Redford stretched as the sun lazily made it's way up into the sky. Redford dusted his white shirt, and they were ready. Anticipating a fight, Redford drew his longsword and shield, and gave Foxy the 9" knife he had as a back up. The two used all of their strength to bust down the sturdy, thick wooden door. As soon as they opened the door, the captain of the archers yelled, FIRE. The volley of arrows whizzed through the air, Foxy was able to dodge, but several arrows found their way into Redford's torso. Foxy dragged him outside. He ripped out the arrows quickly, causing as little pain as possible to his friend. He used the pierced white shirt as wrap to stop the oozing oil that was flowing out of his side.

Redford, now out of the fight, offered Foxy his longsword, but Foxy refused, honoring the pirates code of never using another man's sword. He took the generic knife and sprinted inside, narrowly dodging many of the archer's shots. He jumped up for the wall they were sitting upon, and threw himself over, stabbing one of the archers in the throat. He pulled the blade out and made quick work of the next 4 men down the line. The remaining five made a circle around him. Foxy waited poised like a panther. He closed his eyes and just listened. He heard the release of the arrows, and jumped, 4 of the archers getting shot in the heart, the last bolt hitting Foxy in the leg. A swift slash of the knife downed the last with ease. He focused and went down one of the halls, the doors reading _Teleporter Room_ , and the next reading _Time Travel Room._ Foxy turned around, and headed to the hall across the was almost to the hall, when the door opened, and out stepped a gangly bastard. _Puppet, so you finally show yourself._ On the Puppet's fist were bagh naka's, or known in India as the tiger claws.

"Surprised you got this far, though the archers would give me fox shishkabob, but now I need to finish you",Puppet said with a smile, "oh, and you may want to take that arrow out of you leg, makes it hard to move." he said with his trademark spectral laugh.

" So, what hocus pocus ya gonna use on me to make this an easy fight fir ya?" The fox captain asked.

"No magic, no tricks, just simple combat" he started, and with a yell he finished, "So engarde you son of a bitch" Puppet called, making a fast strike.

Foxy was able to dodge, taking a slice at Puppet with his knife. The quick puppet easily dodged the attack, and countered with a slash attack. Foxy, slightly debilitated by the arrow couldn't dodge, and the attack hit him across his entire chest, a faint scream of agony escaping him.

He quickly pulled the arrow out, adding the immense pain that he already felt. The Puppet was ready to prove himself to the boss, and end this fox now so that they could continue with their master plan. He was sick of being a fuck-up and a mistake, he wanted to finally prove his worth. He went for Foxy's neck, as he was still bent over, holding his now bleeding chest. Foxy saw him and quickly buried his knife into the body of the stringy creature. The Puppet screeched a ear-splitting noise that took Foxy off guard. As soon as he did, the puppet disappeared, and the room was silent, except for the sound of his knife hitting the concrete floor.

"You've done better than expected against my Puppet. Obviously, this mesley bot was nothing close to the true strength of the puppet in real combat,but none the less, you still did very good finding that opening", a tall brown and black fox said, stepping out from the darkness.

"Who the fuck are ye matey", Foxy said picking up his knife and pointing it towards the strange fox.  
"I am your father Foxy, George Fox Howard III. I believe you heard from a certain annoying someone what you must do, and what will be the result of it. That matter is between you and I and a few other people, not the prisoners who are awake. I am eager see your power grow, and for the showdown for humanity that we shall have. However, you are such a weak, useless, waste of space that it isn't worth the ten seconds it would take to annihilate you." The fox said, his blue eyes conveying an intense seriousness and amazing intellect.

"Who ye calling weakling!" Foxy yelled, running towards Howard.

" Vi impulsus" George said nonchalantly.

Foxy instantly got thrown back, and he heard his ribs break as he hit the wall. This new injury added to the searing pain he already felt.

"Oh, and since i'll kill you all a little bit later, I guess you can have the keys, it's not like you and your pee wee friends can do anything" George said, throwing the keys to the jail cells.

Foxy dragged his badly injured body across the floor, moving the short distance to the cells. He dropped the keys inside of Mangle's cell, waking her from her deep sleep.

"Foxy!" she cried, the upset clear in her voice as she saw the man who was so kind to her in a state of near death. She quick opened the cell, and ran to the supplies room that was near to Puppet's and Springtrap's room. She grabbed the medical kit, and got to work immediately, trying to keep Foxy from losing anymore oil (equivalent to blood). She got him as fixed up as she could and helped him up so that they could walk home. First of course, Mangle unlocked the door to Team Alpha's cell, releasing Latch, Date, and Ranger. Latch went into the same room Mangle had found the medicine in, and game out with two weapons. One was a beautiful double guandao, the shaft was a silver that tuned to blue and gold on the blades, which curved in opposite directions. Latch put it into the sheath on his back, and gave the other weapon to Date. It was just a simple katana with a silver blade, and red handle, but it was of the highest quality. Foxy gushed over the great weapons, realizing after today the need to get his own. The group of six, including Redford, left the former base and started walking back towards the top of the canyon, after Mangle fixed Redford up.

 **Hey, thank you for reading, and hopefully enjoying the tenth chapter of this story. I hope that you guys like the story and all, but I wouldn't know because nobody is PMing me. Please let me know how I am doing, and enjoy your day.**


	11. A Frosty Adventure, and a New Crew Mate

**Hello, and welcome the the 11th chapter of this amazing tale. I can't be more grateful to some of my really awesome friends that I've made here, and you peoples of the planet Earth have helped me through difficult times, and I really appreciate it. I know that I put in the ships, these are final, and if you don't like them, nobody is telling you to read this story. The relationships will not happen right away, but will present by the end of the story. Enough of me rambling, let's get on with the chapter, oh, and Ireland time is 7 hours ahead U.S. time, where a lot of my readers come from, and here it's like 3 in the morning. My buddy DarkraizerGx1 gave me some more info on Date's family so extra, extra, read all about it!**

Mangle, Foxy, Date, Latch, Ranger, and Redford slowly made their way up the steep canyon. Even with his injuries, Redford was doing fine, while Foxy progressively got worse, and passed out before they made little ground, and Freddy and the rest of the guide met up with them only a kilometer away from the bottom. Freddy used his team badge to warp Foxy and Redford home, so Brittany, the deer animatronic doctor could fix the two up. For the three ribs he ended up breaking, he underwent surgery to remove the bone fragments, and was given painkillers, and it was it was revealed that the blades of Puppet's bagh nakas were laced with poison that was now tearing its way through Fox's battered body. They gave him the antitoxin, but he had to stay in the hospital for a week, because they didn't know if the antitoxin would work, so he needed to stay to see if it was working. Foxy was pissed that he was out of commision for a whole week.

 **MEANWHILE**

Mangle, and her new found friends made their way up the canyon with Freddy and the others, since the rest of their badges were at the guide. The trek was quite, and Mangle was worried about Foxy, she tried to focus on something else, so she asked, "How did you guys get together, and to the guide?"

"Well, I was sick of the stupid humans in a human town called New York City, so I moved to remote animatronic country, and saved this guy's life", Latch briefly explained, pointing towards Ranger, "Date came a along a couple of years later, when we were ambushed by a group of bandits in the mountain ranges to the far northwest. How he got here is a tale for him to tell you, if he wants to."

"Sure, why not", Date said behind his cloak, "I was born in Japan, in the far east like I said, to my mother, Li-ang, and my father Lord Angkar, ruler of the Gao kingdom. I myself his eldest son, and then there are my younger twin siblings, Kirito, my little brother, and Tikal, my little sister. My family and my father's kingdom believe that the sun is the source of the life energy so most of the technology and energy is solar based, since the sun contains infinite power. My family is in charge for a reason though, my ancestors and the rest of my family are expert swordsmiths, and forged some of the finest weapons around, like the guandao that Latch carries, I made it myself. We posses another ability, but so few can actually use it that it nowadays it is more myth and legend than anything. It was said that some of my ancestors could utilize the power of the sun to forge their weapons to be finer than anything, and that they were unstoppable, and that is why they that my family rules."

"Anyway, I left home because a friend of mine went missing. I was on a sightseeing trip of the kingdom, and I tried to escape from the guards for the second time, and she helped me because she thought they were kidnappers, and I was some peasant boy they wanted to enslave. After we got away, I hung out with her for a while, and we became good friends, maybe even a little bit more than that. She showed me around the most fascinating city i've ever been to, and everything was fine until that dreadful day came. An unnamed, unknown army invaded the city, and kidnapped her and a few other people from the city. I faintly remember her know, she's been gone so long now, but she was a white fox, with a crescent shaped scar across her left cheek. I started looking all around the world for her, and haven't turned up anything yet, but I still got hope."

"I also left because of the peace, since the Gigas kingdom, has stopped trying to take over our kingdom. I left with my kitana, a gift my grandfather made especially for me, still nothing special besides the sentimental value, but it's a good weapon

Mangle was quiet as she digested Date's entire tale, she was speechless except for a faint "Wow" that she managed to get out. The rest of the walk was just the guys telling funny little stories about some of their misadventures, like when someone stole Latch's headphones, and when Date tripped down a flight of stairs, and activated a trap that almost got them killed, or when Ranger accidently bit Latch, the stories flowed like water, and the whole group was laughing really hard.

When they were cutting through Ilex Forest, close to the guide, Mangle asked Date, "So would you mind forging me a bow?". She was skilled in archery, but left her bow at her old guide, and was pretty sure that it was just gone.

"Sure, i'll get started on it the day after tomorrow, because I have to rest and gather the materials to make a bow, and then the day after tomorrow, I will do it. It will take 18 hours straight, but i'll do it for ya." Date said with a smile. He already found his match with his old friend, but he liked Mangle because of how nice she was.

"Thank you for being willing to put in so much work just for me." she replied, happy he said yes.

"No prob, Bob", he replied as he sprinted ahead, ready to sleep in a normal bed for the first time in three days. Mangle first went to check on Foxy when she got back, and saw him sleeping in the hospital bed, his bandages covered chest rising and falling slowly, along with the occasional beeps of the heart monitor. She smiled when she saw him, he looked cute when he slept, and she left him soon after, going to bed after talking to a nurse who told her that he was going to be fine. The next morning, which came much too early in Chica's opinion, came with one of Freddy's speeches.

"As you all know, we successfully found and liberated one of Team Venom's bases as they now call themselves. Foxy and Redford both were injured but the injuries are not life threatening. These foes are dangerous and with one weak magic spell, there leader was able to break three of Foxy's ribs. Stay on high alert everyone, we don't know their motives and who is apart ofthem and who isn't." Freddy told his people

"Wait a minute" Mangle said, the crowd parting as she slowly meandered to the front of the room. "They talked briefly about something called the 'Suit of Argus', I don't know what it is, i've never heard of it, but it seems important, and they need all the oils to power it" Mangle told the small group, a couple of gasps from some of the older explorers.

Freddy had a terrified look on his face. "Some of you may know about the Suit of Argus, but for everyone, here it goes. In the beginning of the animatronic creation, chaos and disorder were rampant, and the world was a place of crazy non-sense, so the ancient gods created the Suit of Argus. This armor suit gave its wearer the ability to control all other animatronics and the capability to destroy any whom they wanted. The Ancient Oils were used to power the suit, and when it was destroyed and sealed away, the gods used its oil as a means to keep time steady, and so that the suit could never again be used, and its great and immense power abused without time being disrupted, and people becoming aware of it. If it is revived, and it's new users the members of Team Venom, then we and all of animatronics and humans are very, very screwed." Freddy saw some of the faces in the crowd turn sour with worry so he quickly added, "We will not let that happen though, we will protect this world, and all of it's inhabitants.

Everyone felt theirs worries be abolished by Freddy's inspirational speech. They got to work soon afterwards, Mangle went to the top floor and was waiting for Bonnie and Chica to pick a mission, when she heard Foxy's gruff voice yelling at someone from the basement. Mangle went to see what was going on, and saw Foxy arguing with Brittney the deer animatronic doctor. She sat on the stairs, and watched for above.

" I gotta go, everyone is going to work, I gotta go to" he said passion blazing in his voice.

"You heard me this morning Foxy, you cannot go out today, you know that we have to test if the antitoxin is working because if it isn't you go, and we gave you the wrong one, since this is a strange toxin, then you will die." the doctor told him bluntly, and probably for the tenth time today.

"But I gotta make she that she get through the day OK, I will never let something like what went down in that desert go down again!" he shouted, " I really like Ms. Mangle, and I will not stay in bed until I know that she went out to work, and got home safely. I may not have the courage to tell her know he said,but believe me, i'll tell her someday." he finished more calmly.

"Ok, fine, you've worn he down you stupid fox, but I swear to God, if you die, you better not haunt me." She told him with a surprising seriousness.

Foxy ran to the stairs, but Mangle couldn't move. Her cheeks were bright red, and Foxy's were even redder when he saw her sitting on the staircase down to the basement.

"How much of dat did ya hear lass?", he said hoping for the best.

"I-I heard the whole thing,", she replied, much to Foxy's dismay., "but I want you to know that I share the same feeling, I've just haven't know how to tell you. I know that love at first sight is stupid, and that I shouldn't be falling for you after just a couple of days, but it's how I feel, and evidently, it's how you feel as well"

Foxy's awkward frown and blushing were replaced by a big goofy smile, " I love ya lass" and he kissed her on the lips. It wasn't long, but for the both of them it was special. Two were even more red now, but they had to go meet Bonnie and Chica to go exploring, so they left the basement steps, and headed up. Bonnie won rock, paper, scissors, and chose a mission to go rescue a baby giraffe animatronic stranded far north in the subpolar mountains. To save them some time, they went and talked to Carl, the eagle, who took the four to their frozen destination with ease.

As they walked through the freezing forest, appropriately called Frostbite Forest, they occasionally heard a faint chuckle of laughter, and Foxy swore he heard something moving through the trees. Besides the crazy off putting noise, the place was magical. The snow was still falling somewhat hard on the undisturbed forest, whom many dared not go into, since the place had a notorious reputation of swallowing up people, and they being gone for ever. They eventually got to a densely packed area of trees, which formed a black canopy over Team Starcross. As they went through the tree tunnel which was about a kilometer from the start of the canopy, they again heard the same chuckle. When they got out, Foxy's hook and eyepatch, Bonnie's bowtie, Chica's 'Let's Eat' Bib, and Mangle's favorite red bowtie were all missing

They all heard the laughing again this time,a lot louder, and Foxy shout at it, "Hey, get back here ya little shit!" Running as fast as he could towards the voice, because nobody steals from the great Captain Foxy. Mangle soon joined him, running close behind, zig-zagging in and out of the old snow covered pine trees. They ran for miles, and they were both starting to get out of breath when Foxy sprinted at max speed, and caught the creature who stole all their things. The little black and brown cat tried its best to squirms it's way out of the scary fox's hands. He was missing an eye, a hand, which the kid didn't realize he was holding, and a whole lot of fur.

"I believe ya got somthin' that belong to to my friends and I lad. Do ya want to give it back like a good boy, for are ya gonna have to learn the hard way?" Foxy asked in his pirate tone, the small brown, black, and grey, looked at him back in the eye, and responded, "Yes sir" he responded, giving back the items. As Bonnie and Chica caught up, the snow started falling harder and harder, and they knew that they didn't have much time left before they had to call it a day, so they went to the described location where the deer said that he broke his leg, and he was really grateful when they got him, and gave them $5000 dollar reward, $4500 of which went to the guide for "reasons", but they didn't care, they were just glad to help. The real issue was when they were on their way back, and the snow was so high, that they could barely make push their legs through the massive drifts. Luckily a certain thief cat was able to help them back to his den, only a couple hundred meters off the time worn track.

They were gonna just use their badge, and go home the easy way, but an awful forgetful fox who led the group, (*cough cough Foxy cough cough), so they had walk the whole way back.

Just relaxing at the cat's small base Foxy started talking to the cat thief.

"So lad, I'm gonna take a wild ass guess, and say that ya live alone,, and that you make your livin, by being a petty thief.", Foxy asked.

"Yes sir, I live here by myself, and my name is Elliot." the cat told Foxy, having no real reason to lie to the fox man now. If he wanted, he could easily take him to the police, so why lie?

"Well, Elliot, i'm Captain Foxy, overthrown by a one man rebellion, but that's another story, and not one for right now. Anyway, my friends and I here are apart of an adventure team, and even though you're too young, and our team is at max capacity, but you can live with us still." Foxy offered, not seeking the counsel of his team members.

"I think I may have to take you up on your offer old man" the little cat responded.

" Don't disrespect me little man, or I will kick your butt.", Foxy said, serious enough to convince Elliot to lay off.

"Yes sir" Elliot quickly replied.

"That's better" Foxy said, the serious face melting into a smile. "Sorry though, he said facing towards the injured deer, but, uh, looks like we're hold up here until this storm blows over."

" It's ok" the deer said with a pained smile, his leg still hurting.

"My mom and dad taught all of us kids medicine, and how to take care of yourselves, so I can probably patch you up", Chica said with her usual cheery self.

"Well then, I guess that's a night" Foxy said, laying down on the rug that covered most of the room.

 **I hope that you people enjoyed the 11th chapter, and wow, this one is by far the longest chapter, like 600 or so more words than any other chapter written for this story. As always, leave a review, or PM me, and I'll see you cool foxes in the next chapter.**


	12. Full Disclosure

**Hey everybody, the author who talks way too much here. I just wanted to thank everybody so far, because i've been going through a bit of a rough patch, and your nice words, and encouragement are more than anyone could ask for. My mom and dad are getting a divorce, and things are quite tough for me, so thank you to everyone who has said nice things, it means more than you think. Anyway, now that i've wasted enough of your time on with the chapter. Oh, and a couple of OC's, Dawn and John make their appearance. They are my friend goldtrap, who has written a cool story featuring Dawn, so go check out his stuff.**

The storm went on for the next two days straight, and Bonnie was less than pleased.

"Damn it Foxy, how in the hell did you manage to leave the badge at home?!" Bonnie yelled, annoyed that they had to stay in some smelly cave for the next couple of days.

"Oh give me a break Bonnie, and shut the hell up for once, you even managed to give the trees a headache to. Alright, I swore I had the badge on me when we left this morning, and apparently I didn't" Foxy retorted.

Elliot chuckled when Foxy said that Bonnie gave the trees a headache.

"Well, that is no excuse, and I will not accept it." Bonnie said, folding his arms and turning away from Foxy.

"Was he this annoying when I was in the hospital , and he whine the entire way home out of the desert?" Foxy questioned Chica and Mangle, making sure that Bonnie heard him.

"No, he wasn't as annoying..." Mangle said, a smirk already on her face.

"Thank you Mangle" Bonnie said, giving Foxy a nasty look.

"He was 3 times as annoying!" Mangle finished, earning an astonished face from Bonnie, and Chica, Foxy, and Elliot to roll on the floor laughing.

The rest of their stay in Elliot's cave was relatively quite, Mangle and Chica chatting in a corner, while Foxy told Elliot some of his stories from when he was a pirate. Bonnie walked around, still mad about Mangle burning him, and he was sick of the musky, damp cave smell that filled Elliot's dwelling. Bonnie came back in about an hour later, finally calm down. Ben, the deer who they rescued, was already asleep, laying on Elliot's bed, who offered it to his guest.

" Alright, everyone, before we go any longer, we got to talk" Foxy barely made himself utter out. They all gather around him in a corner of the cave opposite of Ben, and they all made a circle around Foxy. "We need to talk, and it's important that we have this discussion now."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, eager to know what had Foxy looking so sad, since even though how much he screwed with him, he still cared about his friend.

"When I told you guys about my entire life, there was a very important detail that I left out. Before you guys got too attached to little old me, I need to just spill it out. I travel back in time to here, which you guys, except Elliot, already know. However, as you know, the Ancient Oil is being stolen, and the man who is behind this whole syndicate is",there was an anxious pause,"me own father."

The gasp was audible, but Foxy continued on, knowing that wasn't the important part of what he had to say. " Like I said earlier, I travel backwards in time, to a point before I was born. He needs to be killed, and if he isn't then he won't have me and I will cease to exist. If he is killed then I won't exist. I don't have to kill him, but if I live idly in this world, then it will result in the death of millions. So, obviously, the lives of the many outway the lives of the few, so I am going to kill him, at the cost of myself. There is no way to convince me otherwise, I am not going to let that bastard who abandoned my mom and I to live. However, we are at the crossroads of who will join me to save the world, and who will not. Oh, and if you guys don't want to join me, that's fine, I love ya guys to death, but i'll leave the team in ownership of Bonnie" Foxy told them, barely holding himself together.

The whole room was quiet, so quiet that they could hear the soft breathing of Ben, until Elliot's small voice spoke up, "I will stay with you Captain Foxy, a pirate never abandons his crew, and even though i'll be real sad when you have to leave, I know that it is for the best. I will do my best to continue on the legacy of the great Captain Foxy, and I got a lot to learn." the cat said, breaking down towards the end.

Foxy held back the tears as he pulled his little buddy, and gave him a hug, rubbing his back, quietly cooing to the cat, "It's alright buddy, I won't be goin' nowhere for a while, don't worry"

The others looked on deeply touched by the love and care that seemed to flow between the two. Bonnie was the next to speak "Ya know what, Elliot's right, we can't abandon our captain now, we still have a long way go, and I still have to find a way to steal Foxy's hook once and for all" He said, trying to elevate the stress, and worry, and the other bad emotions that seemed to poison the air.

"Of course" Chica replied, her usual smile appearing again on her face.

Mangle still looked very upset and worried, she walked out, shooting Foxy and angry glare as she walked out into the cold.

"What's that about" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow at Foxy.

"Nothin' ya need to now about lad" Foxy muttered as he walked out into the snow, following Mangle's trail that she made. She was a couple of meters away from the door, sitting in a little spot she cleared.

Foxy flopped down in the snow next to her. He didn't say sorry, he didn't beg for forgiveness, he simply asked her "If ya knew this morning what ya know about me, would you have answered differently?"

For the next few minutes she was quite, before her quavering voice answered, "No, I still love you Foxy, but I am just mad that you didn't tell us sooner, like when we started." She spat, the anger clear in her voice.

Foxy was expecting it, but he was still taken back a bit "I know lass, I didn't know how to tell ya guys, I mean, how would you explain something like that, especially to strangers ya just met? I'm real sorry Mangle, I got nothin' else left to tell ya, if ya want to join us or not, that's up to you lass, I would like ya to come, but you're free to make your own choices."

"Of course i'll join you, because I care a lot for you, but just know that now i'll side with Bonnie on things" she said with a serious face.

Foxy groaned, "Oh come on, two of ya. Nope, no deal, I will not deal with more Bonnie than I got to." He replied back, seeing the smile form on her face

" Alright, obviously you know that i'm just kidding, and that I would never side with the drama queen, I want you to know that, and i'll tell you as much as I need to, o forgetful leader" she retorted back, kissing Foxy on the cheek as she walked back towards the cave.

"Fir da love of God, will ye and Bonnie never give it up. Leave the badge at home one time, and now that's all ya will talk about." he grumbled, running to catch up with her.

The next day was considerably warmer, and so they left the small cave finally, and started on their way home. Bonnie carried Ben, since even though Chica did a good job on his leg, he still couldn't walk on it, while Elliot rode on Foxy's shoulders, while Foxy told him all about his relatively short life. The day was cool, but pleasant, as it wasn't freezing, and it was finally starting to feel like fall. The walk home was a long one, as their falcon friend couldn't pick them up, since he didn't know where they were, and as was made painfully obvious by his teammates, they didn't have the badge. They got home around around noon, since they left early in the morning. Before they went in, Foxy made perfectly clear that the information exchanged in that cave was never spoken again.

When they entered the guide, Freddy was talking to a couple of animatronics. One was a fox similar in design to Foxy, but he was quite a bit shorter, and more muscular. The other was a wyvern, who was smaller, about 4 feet tall, with one set of legs, and long wings, which were golden like the rest of her.

Freddy saw them, and motioned them over "They guys please welcome our newest family members to the guide"

" Hi, i'm Jade, and this is my friend John". John waved, his white eyes sparkling. "Let me tell you about ourselves. I am a wyvern, which is pretty obvious, however, I am more than meets the eye. I can change people's emotions, and teleport." she said appearing only about 3 meters to the left of where see just stood. I am also breath fire, but just little, and I need to recharge it. My teammate here is a huge cluster fuck, of a genetic mutation of 3 alter egos contained in one body.

"Not just one" he said as his body split , turning a white color that separated, and split into a white, red, and green balls of energy. The balls expanded forming 3 bodies similar to John's. However, the red one was very different, forming a hulking monstrous beast with dangerous sharp rigid form and movement. It's eyes darted around checking it's surroundings. The other two forms quickly grabbed it from behind, the one with white eyes looking exactly like John. White eyes then spoke, " I am in control of all three of us, however this one gets out of hand. This one is the complete opposite. She, and yes I mean she, is always happy, and I am the semi-controller. I mean for the most part, I can control it, but… nevermind, it is a complex system that would take 3 weeks to explain, and is far too boring" at this point the three formed back into one being, and he explained that is much easier to control them this way.

After that little run in, Bonnie left, heading to the cliff side to drop of Ben to his family, and Foxy went downstairs to Freddy's office to see if they could handle where Elliot would sleep. Foxy knocked twice on the sturdy wooden door, before a voice told him to come in from behind the was sitting alone in his room, as Redford was sleeping so that he could get better soon.

" Hey, Foxy, if I were you, I wouldn't screw with the doctor, that one will come to bite you in the ass." Freddy said, in his usual joking manner.

" Funny as usual Mr. Fazbear. I gotta question for ya. We got a new crew member, a wee lad, named Elliot, and we need someplace for him to sleep." Foxy inquired.

"Well uh, we only have the old open watchtower out in the forest.. It's got a couple of beds, but it a little ways away, I don't think the kid would be comfortable being out in the middle of the woods alone." Freddy answered.

"I'll go stay with the lad, I don't mind sleeping away from my team." Foxy replied.

"Alright", Freddy said rummaging through his desk, "here's the keys", he chucked Foxy a small ring with two identical keys.

"Thank ye" Foxy called back as he left the office. Foxy and Elliot walked to the place in the woods Freddy described, and saw a little house on top of the tree.

"Welcome home" Foxy said with a smile.

 **Boom chapter 12 complete. I hope that you guys enjoyed it thus far. I've pretty much neglected Bonnie and Chica thus far, so the next couple of chapter will revolve around them. I am so grateful to all the nice people out there, and thank you all. What do you guys think so far? Please leave feedback, I always appreciate it, criticism will be duly noted, and I will fix things need be. See you cool foxes in the next chapter.**


	13. Time to Get Weapons

**Hello amazing readers, and thank you for reading this pretty crappy and humble story. I appreciate the over 1400 people who read this story. Everyone has been so nice and supportive, thank you so much to everyone. I am tired so Foxy, take over the disclaimers and stuff.**

 **Foxy: Aye, aye captain. Mr. Thomas does not own Five Nights at Freddy's or it's characters. However, he owns Redford and Brittney, DarkraizerGx owns Date, and his family and friend, Goldentrap owns Jack and Jade. What that means I don't know but that's what he said.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter, enjoy, I procrastinated enough getting this out so enough, please review or PM me with some feedback.**

As soon as Elliot and Foxy moved in their small amount of personal stuff, they started to check out the place. It was kind of weird. It was like someone took a two bedroom apartment, and just threw it up in a tree. The place was nice, on the one end was the ladder that went up to the front porch to the house that rested 15 meters up in the high redwood tree. Once you entered, there was a dining room directly on the right, with a small table, surrounded with 4 chairs. On the left was a carpeted living room, a huge TV hanging on the wall in front of a comfy looking couch. Underneath the TV was a cabinet containing a Nintendo 64, Playstation 2, Game Cube, a PS4, as well as a treasure trove of games. Through a half wall in the dining room was a kitchen, small and a little cramped, but it would do just fine. Down at the end of the hall were two rooms, both with big beds, and a bathroom attached to each.

"Well", Foxy said putting his stuff down and flopping on the comfortable bed, "I guess this is our new home."

"Aye, aye captain" Elliot called from across the hall.

"Alright, I gotta get going, can't have the others waiting too long. You can sneak out, but I swear to God if you steal from someone, or aren't home when I get here, you're in big trouble." Foxy told him sternly making sure that he understood.

"Yes sir, but before you leave, you gotta see this." he said from the living room. Foxy walked out, and saw a marvelous sight, right off the living room was a deck. The tree was at least 2 meters above the other trees, so they could see all of the vast expanse of Ilex Forest.

Foxy stood there with Elliot for a bit, before snapping out of his trance, and after making he for sure had his badge on him, he headed out the front door, he made his way the back along the 3 kilometer dirt trail that lead back to the guide. When he got there, the rest of his team was still talking to Jade and John. Foxy and the rest of them headed out, a little tired, but on an easy quest. Freddy ordered that they get weapons since even though they didn't encounter any yet, there were many animatronics and humans who were crazy, and wanted to fight. Once they got to the market in Emerald Town, they all split up. Mangle stayed with Foxy as he walked around looking for a weapon, since Date was already crafting her a bow, however, she was still looking for a quiver and some arrows.

Bonnie went with Chica, and as they were walking around, Bonnie found a set of throwing knives, as well as a hand-axe. Neither were terribly complex, but they were were of good quality,and would get the job done. Chica selected a cleric staff, favoring helping her friends over killing humans and other animatronics. She was learning basic healing spells from the nurses at the guide, and the staff would help her cast the spells easier. To what seemed like hours, Foxy wandered around the town, checking every merchant's wares before leaving.

Mangle finally asked him, "What's the matter, nothing you like?"

"No lass, I'm looking for the blade me mother gave me they day I became captain. It had a blade about a meter long, and it was black. The handle was wrapped in black cloth, and the crossguard was a small golden disk that looked like a coin. The blade was single bladed, and started black like the hilt at the base, but gradually changed color to gold at the end. Me mother said she got the sword from a little town far away, and I know that it's a fool's errand trying to find it, but the blade means a lot to me, so I thought I would try to find it. The blade was called Ad Dirige in Via, or to guide the way, I always just called it Lux for short, since it means 'light' in an old ancient language." Foxy told her, remembering how well the sword served him in his travels.

Mangle walked over to a small stall on the edge of the market. The owner only had a few weapons for sale, and look disinterested in being here. "Is that it?", she inquired, pointing on of the weapons on the wall that matched Foxy's description.

"Aye lass, I think that be it!" he nearly shouted with excitement, as he sprinted across the market, almost knocking down a animatronic duck who was carrying her goods into town to sell. Foxy profusely apologized, embarrassed by the whole ordeal. The merchant, though a bit confused, knew Foxy's family, and sold him the for a measly 20€. Foxy slid the weapon into its sheath, and then put the weapon on his belt, excited to find the weapon.

Mangle found a silver quiver and a set of bronze-tipped they got back to the guide a little bit later, and Date was talking to a cloaked tiger, and Date had a simple silver and gold composite bow slung over his back. When he heard their feet on the stone walkway, he quickly terminated his conversation with the tiger, and went towards Foxy's group.

"Hey", he greeted them, a smile on his usual serious face.

"Hey Date", Mangle replied, "is that my bow?"

"Yes ma'am it is", he told her, taking the bow off of his back and handing it to her, and she examined the weapon, looking up and down, feeling the tightness of the string, pulling the taut string back into firing position, before slowly releasing the tension.

"I love the bow thanks Date a lot. The tension in it is just perfect", she said, giving him a small hug.

" Your welcome Mangle, I hope that it will serve you well." he replied back.

Bonnie interjected, "Hey, Chica and I are going to check in with the guidemaster, we'll check in later". Bonnie and Chica walked inside the small surface building, and headed down the steep wooden ladder.

" So, what got ye in a good mood?" Foxy asked, as Date seemed unusually happy.

"Well, you wouldn't know the story Foxy, but Mangle, my informant whom I was just talking to informed he found where my old friend is. The only problem is that my crew has to stay here and deal with regular rescue request, could you guys come? Foxy of course I would explain the whole situation to you on the way there. It is a two week trip to the city where they are supposedly holding her, so we need to leave soon." Date told them.

"Hold on, I got to get my ducks in a row, just give me a few minutes" Foxy said, heading into the small building to go find Bonnie and Chica. He found them in their room, just laying on their beds, relaxing after a long day.

"Hey there guys, can I ask you a favor?" Foxy asked them both, but not specifically to either of them.

" Sure, what do ya need Foxy" Bonnie asked, not opening his eyes as he started to drift off.

"Would you guys mind checking in on Elliot every once in awhile, Mangle and I need to go help Date out, and we'll be gone for a few weeks, and I don't want the lad to be completely alone for 3 weeks," Foxy asked.

" Of course!" Chica gasped as she got up, "I love the little guy, he's so adorable, sure Bonnie and I will watch him."

" What did you get us into?", Bonnie said getting up, and rubbing his head.

"Foxy and Mangle have to go help out Date with something and they'll be gone for a few weeks, so we got to watch Elliot." Chica explained.

"Oh common, fine whatever, the kid is cool, and maybe we can teach him how not to be a little shit, like Foxy." Bonnie snickered.

"Thanks guys, oh and you'll need this" Foxy said as he left the room, throwing the badge at Bonnie, nailing him in the gut. Bonnie recoiled in pain as the metal badge hit him with a lot of force, as Foxy laughed his ass off, running down the dirt hall, quickly climbing up the stairs away from the yelling Bonnie. Foxy stopped his and Elliot's forest home, and telling the young cat that he would be out of town for the next couple of weeks.

 **I hoped that you enjoyed the newest chapter. I worked hard on this one, and I hoped you enjoyed. Also you should give darkraizerGx1's StarFox story, SailorMarble14's nightguard story, and goldentrap's story about an animatronic night guard named Jade who appears in this story by the way. Prepare yourself for chapter 14, I'll take forever to make it, and it will probably come out 3 days later than scheduled, but just wait for it, and you will really have to wait.**


	14. Awkward Dinner, Complicated Explanations

**Hey, welcome to chapter 14 amazing people who have actually read this story thus far. I appreciate the dedication and support you have shown me, especially my amazing friends goldentrap, darkraizerGx1, and SailorMarble14, who are amazing friends, and who have published good stuff you should go read. Anyway, I have sort of neglected Chica and Bonnie, so the next couple of chapters will revolve around them, but that doesn't mean we won't hear anything from anyone else. Well, I believe I have wasted enough time, enjoy chapter 14.**

Foxy and Mangle left soon after Foxy checked in with Elliot. They started walking north since it was the fastest way, since directly north was an opening in the mountains that would allow them to get to Date's family kingdom in the west, meanwhile, Bonnie and Chica enjoying dinner at a small cafe in Emerald Town. Bonnie knew his chances were slim with Chica, but he still was going to try.

As they sat down at the candle-lit table, Bonnie was thinking of how to ask Chica out, he wanted to tonight, but he wasn't really sure, she did say a few days ago that she liked Foxy, but she he was willing to try.

"So Chica, have you ever been here before, this place is my favorite, I use to come here all the time before Foxy and I joined the guide. Now we haven't really had the time just to relax, but I don't mind, well, I don't mind you and Mangle, Foxys got the maturity of a 6 year old." Bonnie said, trying to inject some humor into the quiet night.

Chica smiled, and replied back with a chuckle, "You're no better, you know that right Bonnie, you participate in all his antics, and I've seen you steal his hook a few times."

"Well that's only because-", Bonnie started

" Bonnie, no excuses, you can be better than him, and not react when he pranks you", Chica interrupted, a smile still on her face.

"Well, I guess you're right, so, did you hear the rumors?" Bonnie said, ending their previous conversation, and changing it to something not about him. For some reason, he hated to linger on the topic of himself, it made him uncomfortable for some reason.

"No, I haven't, what rumor?", Chica asked intrigued.

Bonnie was about to answer when a teenage human, about age 19, came to the table, and asked them, "Hi, welcome to Tom's Cafe, can I get you two something to drink?"

Chica responded, "Just a water for me please"

The young boy, whose name was Andrew, quickly jotted down the order on his notebook before looking at Bonnie, "For you sir?"

"A water as well", Bonnie replied.

"Well, i'll get those right out" Andrew told them as he left their table, and went to another.

"So, rumor is that Foxy and Mangle are dating, heard it from one of the nurse downstairs, ya know where Foxy had to recover for a couple days. She said that Foxy fought the doctor to the end, because he wanted to protect Mangle. Then they had a talk of some sorts, and then they kissed, and like that they were dating. I don't know how accurate that it, but that's what I heard anyway." Bonnie told her, seeing is she into Foxy, I mean he did hear the rumors and all, but he didn't believe them, and if Chica really liked Foxy, Bonnie wasn't going to make a fool out of himself.

"Really?", Chica said, "That's cool, I never would have guessed that, I never guessed that either of them liked each other, but that's really awesome."

"I know that may not be true, but I could see them together." Bonnie replied back.

"Now that you say it, I can see it." Chica nodded.

Bonnie decided to rack his courage and ask Chica out as his girlfriend, "Um, uh Chica, I gotta question for you."

Chica gave him a confused look "Sure Bonnie, what is it?"

At this critical moment, Andrew made the poor decision to come back the table with their drinks, and to ask them what they wanted to eat.

"So folks what can I get for you two tonight?" he asked, throwing Bonnie's confidence right out the tinted glass window, with Tom's Cafe painted across it.

"Um, i'll have the clam chowder please", Bonnie said, quite aggravated with the young man.

"Alright, and garden or caesar salad?" Andrew asked next.

"Caesar please" Bonnie answered.

"Sorry, but choice of side?" Andrew questioned.

"French fries please", Bonnie answered.

Andrew finished writing down the order before he looked up at Chica, "For you madame?"

"I'll have what he had, except garden salad with balsamic vinaigrette instead of caesar please", Chica said, giving a smile to the nice human boy.

"Alright", he said after finishing writing Chica's order, "that should be out in about 20 minutes or so". He left the table and went back to the kitchen area.

"So, before we were interrupted, what were you going to ask me Bonnie", Chica asked.

 _Shit_ , Bonnie silently thought, hoping that she would forget, "Nothing", he quietly mumbled, no longer having the courage to ask her out.

"Oh common, Bonnie, don't lie to me, I know that you were going to ask something, have some confidence in yourself, maybe if you do then Foxy wouldn't be so inclined to screw with you", Chica said, trying hard to hold back a smile. She knew it was rude, but she wanted to hear what Bonnie wanted to ask her.

"Ok, fine, I will, uh Chica, will be my girlfriend?" Bonnie asked, his body filling with regret, and his stomach turned into a knotted mess soon after.

"Of course Bonnie!" the yellow chicken replied, a huge smile, bigger than her usual one, leapt onto her face.

"Wait hold on, I'm confused. Why did you say you liked Foxy then a couple of days ago when we were in the desert?" Bonnie asked her, very confused by the whole situation.

"Because I liked you, and if I told you that I liked Foxy, then I felt like that would have lit a fire under you, because I had suspicions that you liked me, and you and Foxy are always squabbling, so I figured you would either show interest in a few days, or I read you wrong, and you weren't interested in me." Chica replied.

"Well, as much as I don't like being manipulated, I still love you", Bonnie told her, leaning across the table and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Chica blushed, and quickly addressed the awkward subject, "Well, I'm sorry, but your a little shy, and I you keep to yourself, and I wanted to see for myself if you actually liked me, and selfishly, I didn't want to wait."

Bonnie couldn't be mad at her, he gave her a reassuring smile, "It's ok, I don't mind"

Chica was done talking on the matter, and quickly changed the subject, "So, as far as the little Foxy and Mangle rumor, i'll ask her when she and Foxy get back, she can't keep a secret to save her life"

"That's weird, Foxy is the exact opposite. Trying to get a secret from him is like trying to open a safe inside a locked chest inside another chest inside a retina scan locked safe in a hidden vault in a bunker on a deserted island guarded by a 100 specially trained guards." Bonnie exaggerated. .

Chica could only laugh, "Oh Bonnie, the day you don't exaggerate is the day the world ends."

They were both laughing now as the waiter brought out their food.

 **MEANWHILE**

Foxy, Mangle and Date were exhausted after their long day of travel to the northeast towards Date's kingdom. They trudged on as the yellow-orange sun fell behind the horizon giving way to night. Foxy was about to collapse as they came upon an abandoned human factory desolate and alone in the surrounding environment.

Foxy was quite perplexed as Date lead them towards the decrepit building, which looked on the brink of collapse as the dirty, vine covered, brick wall started to crumble near the roof, "Aye lad, what a human factory be doin' out here? Don't they build these things near other human stuff?"

"You'll see", Date said with a chuckle as he walked towards the dry-rotted wooden door. Date knocked in a complicated series, before a eye hole high on the door slid open and a gruff voice called to them, "Identity?"

"Asuma, with two companions, both allies", Date replied, easily relaying the information, as he done too many times to count.

"Enter", the voice said opening the door to reveal a husky rhino.

The three entered and much to Foxy and Mangles surprise, the place was a bustling hub of activity, several hooded figures talking in the large open space. At one end was a small kitchen, and at the other end, a long double row of beds, most of them with someone's belongings spread across them, claiming the bed as there own.

"So, before you ask Foxy, this is a secret base for the Dragon's Order, a network of informants spread across the globe getting to most relevant news spread around the world before the paper is able to publish it. We dabble in the occasional assassination or two, but not frequently, and only the worst of the worst. I joined the Order to get information on my friend, with the agreement that since I am on a rescue team, and I travel the world, that I would spread the information. Now I am going to rescue her and that will be that. I actually do have friends in the Order, so it isn't strictly business. Alright, I got to talk to Tony, the leader around here, he's a nice guy, big cobra, and i'll meet up with you guys. Dinner is over there, and beds are there if you're tired." he told them pointing to the serving table and the rows of beds.

 **FAR, FAR AWAY ON A DISTANT VOLCANO**

George sat in the chair in his war room in his obscure base. Managing Team Venom was a big job, and frequently annoyed him with the stupidity of his minions. However, despite their vast stupidity, the plan was going well. They had only stolen the first of many pools of the Ancient Oil, and 12 pools remained. The public was outraged when the first was stolen, but the attack was a while ago, the people not affected by the attack had forgotten and moved on to their trivial iss ues. He was sick of waiting and planned an attack on 3 more of the pools tonight.

He sent 3 teams of two, some of his best magic users, including the Puppet to go the Oil locations far away from his base to use their magic to teleport the oil to the base. It was plain simple, and somehow, he's goons would find a way to screw things up.

"Alright", his battle tested, deep voice called on the walkie-talkies to the teams, "commence the operation, and hurry up, all teams should be back in a maximum of twenty minutes."

A variety of static-filled voice came through, and through all saying different things, they all said ok. George sat in the war room, waiting for each team to come back. Slowly, one by one, the special containment vessels filled with the dark, viscous substance. Sure enough, within the twenty minute deadline, the teams returned, and George let out a relieved sigh, at least for now, he was at ease that his people didn't screw anything up. Confident that his men didn't mess up, he went to bed tired from a long day.

Now, with all villains, you probably want to know why George is doing this well, here's the answer. Born as the 5th child to his parents, who could barely support the 4 they already had, they abandoned George, who grew up on the streets. He went to school though, forging all the signatures, and giving a fake address, which he checked through the mail of everyday, to make sure the people didn't see his mail.

He stole the supplies he needed, generally along with the backpacks of schoolmates, and though it was hard on him, he survived, and with a lucky scholarship he earned for his is academic greatness, he graduated college as an engineering major. Now that he could easily support himself as a manager of branch of Georgia Pacific a wallboard manufacturing company, he was hell bent against his parents, and everyone in general. He felt that they were all a waste of life. With his awful beginnings, he put himself alone through school, and got himself a degree. So, he went to the library and read up on world domination of the past. He could right the mistakes of the past, and recreate the world in his image, obliterating all the stupidity. He went to sleep, happy with the thought that he was closer to his goal. The other wielder of the suit was narrowly defeated, and George was so much smarter, it should be a breeze.

Now, this is where things stop making sense. In George's original life, he plan failed at the hand of his son, so he came back to this time, before he ever had his son to prevent him from interfering. However, he failed to plan on someone knowing George's plan, traveling back in time, joining Foxy's crew, and shoving Foxy overboard to send him back in time to thwart his father's plan for a second time, even though technically at the time Foxy was sent back it hadn't occurred yet, so technically the first time, but whatever, you get the point.

 **Thank you to the over 1600 people who have read thus far, every view is so important and greatly appreciated. I hope that you will stay to the end and enjoy this tale. Also, I hope that you enjoyed chapter 14, I worked hard. Have a good day people, and see you cool foxes in the next chapter.**


	15. The Battle of Valm, Part 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 15 of this amazing story. I would like to thank the over 1900 people who have viewed my story, that number is crazy, and I deeply appreciate each and everyone. I hope that you guys enjoy the story, but I wouldn't know, because I'm not getting any feedback from you people! For real, please Private Message me with your suggestions/ OC submissions, or drop a review, I'm a crazy man, I check my account at least once a day, so I will see it, so please give me some feedback! Alright, I have used up enough of your time people, enjoy the chapter, I worked hard for you amazing folks.**

Chica and Bonnie enjoyed the delicious meal, and talk for awhile, just rambling on enjoying the peace and quiet, and the pleasant company. After a long two hour dinner, Bonnie paid for the bill like a gentleman, and as they left the restaurant, they went to check on Elliot. They had a little trouble finding the obscure treetop home, but after they did, they found Elliot playing on the Nintendo 64, raging at the difficulty of the Legend of Zelda water temple. Bonnie helped the kid out, enjoying being able to play his favorite game for the first time since he was a kid.

Around 9:30, Chica dragged Bonnie out of the house and they went home, much to Bonnie's disappointment. Before they left, Chica tucked the young cat into bed, even though she knew he could crawl out of bed as soon as they left to go back to games. When the got home, they went straight to bed, both sleeping in Chica's, which was a queen size, and plenty big for the both of them. Bonnie had a big smile on his face as he fell asleep, holding Chica in his arms.

When they awoke in the morning, Bonnie was on the floor, and Chica was all wrapped up in the blankets. As Sparks bellowed waking everyone up, Bonnie, Chica, Jade, Jac, Latch, and Ranger, along with the rest of the guide sleeply made there way to the meeting room, Freddy was reading the report that was on his desk this morning. He read it over as he sipped his coffee, slowly waking up, and horrified by the reports accounts of a heinous crime spree that occurred last night. The police report was as usual, brief, and in detailed choppy statements it said that 3 Ancient Oil deposits, in the Bottomless Sea, Ergon Mountaintops, and the Killagag Plateau were completely stolen, and that there were 2 burn marks at each locations, presumably where the two mages who cast the oil stealing spell stood when the teleported back to their secret base. Freddy grimaced, as this upped the total to 4 deposits stolen. Freddy stepped out of his office, his face contorted into a bleak and angry expression. He lost his parents to the last time the oil was stolen, and time and space got wobbly. It outraged him to see something like this happen, and he wanted to punch the perpetrators so hard, it wasn't funny.

Meanwhile, in the secret base of the Dragon's Order, Foxy and Mangle were eating dinner. It was a basic soup, it wasn't terribly flavorful, and it was pretty bland, but after not eating all day, it tasted pretty damn good. Foxy looked into Mangle's golden eyes and smiled, enjoying idle chit-chat and each others company. As Foxy yawned for about the 4th time during dinner, he and Mangle decided to call it a night, and went to one of the queen sized beds in the corner, sleeping next to each other, enjoying the rare opportunity to show affection for each other as Bonnie and Chica were not to know about this as well as anyone one else at the guide.

When they woke up, and gratefully on their own accord, not Sparks' bellowing, the saw the sleepy base from last night had seemingly transformed into a busy hub of activity. Many animatronics were moving around, either talking to one another, gathering their gear, or quickly eating a meal. Date came over when he saw the two of them had gotten up.

"Hey guys, so as you can see, the base gets a little more active during the day", Date said with a chuckle, "well, were getting ready to attack the militant held city within a few hours, so get yourselves ready, and oh, by the way, it's only like 3 in the morning, so you may want to get some coffee or something, so you don't fall asleep on the battlefield". Date walked away to go get ready. The intel report received several days earlier located a large group of prisoners, and hopefully Date's friend, had been lead into a heavily fortified city, formerly called Valm by the people who use to live there until a gang of drug-dealing losers, called the Rhino's Charge took over the town. Why they did it exactly is unknown, but it is believed that it is a valuable asset in the shipping of drugs in the area.

Mangle went to go get breakfast for the both of them while the line wasn't long, and Foxy got ready. He put his sword on his belt, and out of his bag, he pulled out a full set of light armor that he found at the market the day he found his sword. The set was for assassins and quick moving troops, and because of that, it provided rather poor protection, but enough to take an arrow or two. The suit was mostly ½ cm thick leather, with a few metal plates around the chest and upper arms and legs. Mangle had a similar suit, as well as her well-crafted bow that Date made for her. After they both got ready, Mangle went to go practice, and help the archers get ready for the upcoming battle. Date came over to Foxy, who had just sheathed his sword, and was heading to the training "yard", down in the basement, so he could make sure he wasn't to rusty.

When he got to the stairs, he was stopped by Date in a suit of full black armor, and Date almost laughed at Foxy. "What are you going to do with that armor", he chuckled.

"Aye, unlike ye, I be a movin' target, and this armor isn't fir heavy combat, it simply be to take an arrow or two fir me, so I can keep movin'. I be as swift as the wind, and I need me mobility if I want to move fast enough.", Foxy retorted, and not for the first time, people questioned his armor all the time.

"Well, if you know what you're doing, I won't stop you, oh, and the reason I came over here was to tell you that you need to join us for a meeting in the war room upstairs. Just follow me, i'll lead the way", Date said, striding quickly across the large building with sure-footed steps.

The two of them arrived in the room with a huge circular table, and many battle-hardened men sat around it, quiet, deep-pitched murmurs of the men filled the room. "Gentlemen, this is my friend and associate, Captain Foxy", Date introduced Foxy.

"A little young to be a captain aren't you boy?", one of the men questioned from the far end of the table.

"With all due respect sir, no I am not, and I run me ship with the experience. I may not know everything, but I can handle meself behind the wheel", Foxy retorted to the moose

"Well", Teryl the moose chuckled, you'll have to prove me wrong some day, but first, let's go over the plans for today. A large map unfurled along the table, and it showed a detailed picture of the desert area around them.

"Valm is a strange city, it is built in a small piece of land in the center of a kilometer deep crater. The only way in or out is one the one bridge that surrounds stretches from the craters edge to the town. There are guards that protect the all important bridge day and night, so we must be extra careful on our approach. Thank the gods that the bridge is only guarded on the crater edge side.

Teryl started pointing to various places, identifying different important points, and after an hour of deliberation, the plan, at least to Foxy's understand, was that a small group would quietly clear the front wall, allowing the archers to setup, and then they would stealthily free the prisoner, and escape Valm undiscovered. The archers were there in case they were discovered, giving covering fire to allow the rest of the troops into the city, since the Rhino's Charge took no prisoners, they had to attack the large force, who outnumbered them 3 to 1. Foxy made final preparations, getting his bag ready with some medical supplies in case he or the other needed it.

Back at the guide, Freddy walked out to the faces of his guild members. After taking a moment to compose himself, he finally opened his mouth, "Everyone, with great worry, I must tell you that last night, 3 Ancient Oil locations were ransacked, bringing the criminals total to 4." he said struggling to control his rage. " I can't stand these bastards, fucking everything up for their petty needs!" Freddy yelled, very out of character. The guild master walked into his quarters, and rumbled to Redford, "Finish the briefing, you know the drill"

He slammed the door shut, and left everyone shocked, Redford included. Redford reluctantly started, " I am sorry for the Guild master's behavior, he has had unpleasant experiences with an event similar to this before earlier in his life, anyway, you heard the guild master. Today will not be any different, however, we need a few groups to go investigate the crime scenes and see if you can gather any information, several groups raised their hands, and Redford nodded to several of them, and they left. "The rest of you, you know what to do, alright, get to work."

Everyone was tense as the Dragon's Order got ever closer to the city. Mangle lined up a shot 25 meters away from the guards as well as a giraffe who's bow was pointed at the other guard. They took several seconds lining up the shot, and thankfully after the whizzing of the arrows stopped, they heard the tumbling of bodies down into the crater. A small group of assassins, Foxy included, scaled the 15 foot exterior wall, and in a matter of minutes they handle the wall guards. Teryl motioned towards the castle, the dungeon would be the place where the prisons would be. Quiter than the rising of the sun, they slithered through the town, not making a sound. Foxy looked back, and though he couldn't see them, he was worried about the archers being able to hold off the military of this huge town. He stopped himself from thinking about the gruesome cataclysm that could be of the entire force that they brought, he had to move on and handle the task at hand. Luckily, they didn't have to go into the castle, as the prison was just outside the castle grounds. They quickly killed the guards inside the small prison, and released the prisoners, including a white wolf, named Maria, who Date gave a big hug to, as well as a smile, a strange change in the serious cheetah.

Meanwhile back on the wall, the 6 o'clock guard switch was occurring, and when the new watchmen came, they were in for a big surprise. A large rhino, covered in heavy metal plates ran to one of the towers to ring the bell to alert the others. Mangle shot him in the small opening in his neck, but to late, his body fell forward, and the helmet banged against the large bell. It's ringing sliced its way through the silent town, and as Foxy's crew rejoined the group, they heard the charge of heavy stomps of the rhinos, elephants, and hippos whose job was to hold down the town. The rest of the group was silent, and hide behind the metal gates. A large rhino, Lieutenant Victor, bellowed to his force of 1000, "Open the gates!"

At the guild, several hours later (since it is really early), had just gotten assigned to go investigate a home invasion were the criminals stole all the belongings of a family of animatronic tapair. Before of course they stopped by Foxy's den, and checked up on Elliot, who was eating some cereal, playing _Destiny_ on the Playstation 4, since he had nothing better to do. While they were there, Elliot asked Chica if he could go into town to check out the place he now had to call home. She said yes since he was going to do it anyway, and gave him a bag with about 100 Euros in it, and left with her lovely purple bunny.

Seizing their chance at surprise, the small army of 350 of the Dragon's Order flooded the town, hacking at the troops in front of them. The prisoners ran across the bridge to safety, and the archers resumed fire on first the men on top of the wall, and battle of Valm had begun. It didn't look good for the Dragon's Order, thought they had the technical skill and were far better fighters than the Rhino's Charge, almost 3 to 1 outnumbering didn't help, and to his left and right, Date saw his friends and brothers being slaughtered. It was a nasty sight, the front of this once bright city now stained with the blood, and the sound of anguish from the wounded men filled the air, and assaulted the ears in an unrelenting wave. The arches weren't fairing much better, and most had already been picked off by a javelin of the foot soldiers, or from a volley coming from the opposing armies archers. Mangle was holding on, but barely, and she had already been hit in the leg by an arrow, the wound was obviously bleeding, but not that much because she had left the arrow in her leg, so keep it from bleeding worse. In the hours that followed, the Dragon's Order had pushed the Rhino's Charge into the city but they were losing men faster, and had were losing ground. Mangle had already used her arrows, but was scavenging arrows of the dead archers around her. Foxy looked back, and saw a small group of men, about 10 in total going up the ladder to the wall, to finish off the pesky archers, with at this point was Gracie, the giraffe, Mangle, and two others. He didn't who was left, but he knew the needed the vital archers, who greatly slowed the Rhinos advance.

With the speed of a kid who's DS was blinking red, he quickly made it to the top to find the archers firing from the corner at the heavily armored troops, the arrows just breaking or bending off the sturdy steel plates the men worse. Over the chaos of the battle, Foxy yelled at them, "Hey you retarded lugs, come at me!"

They turned around and laughed at the twig-like fox that stood before them. One of them raised his giant axe to strike, but before he could bring it down, the sword of the little fox was already in his neck, and pulled back out, and after a few seconds of agony, the rhino collapsed to the ground. "Who's next?", the smug fox called.

The remaining nine, a combination of 5 rhinos, 3 elephants, and a single hippo, all swung their great axes down, and Foxy's unusual agility saved him, narrowly dodging the heavy weapons. "Hey, that's no fair!", he yelled in their faces. The simply ignored him, and the group of nine attacked, but only 4 axes and pikes completed the attack as the remaining archers picked off four, and Foxy stabbing a fifth through his eye, the sword going through and hitting the brain. Foxy quickly pulled out the red stained blade, and the as the quickly dispatched of the remaining men, a shout was heard from inside the city, and Foxy recognized the voice.

The cheetah shouted loud and clear through the city, "Retreat!"

Foxy the others quickly joined the fleeing mass as the ran across the bridge, a small mass of troops close on their tail. Date injured in the stomach from a dagger, was still inside, fighting off more troops, and once he was sure that his friends were off the bridge, he threw turned around and threw his five foot long katana through the air, the blade slicing through both of the wooden bridges ropes, and the huge bridge collapsed into the canyon, taking the small number of the Rhino's that followed down. The others looked back in shock and Foxy saw Date give him a small smile that said _this was all part of the plan_.

When Date realized the they couldn't win, he know he had to destroy the bridge, cutting off the Rhino's Charge members only way out of the city. He stayed behind so he could hold them off long enough for his friends to get across. He didn't care about his life, as long as he knew that the wolf who helped him escape so long ago was safe. He would be executed without worry now, as he had paid off his debt. As the Rhino's Charge troops threw him in shackles to go to the dungeon to await his execution, Date silently thought to himself, _Foxy, please take good care of her for me_ as he thought of the white wolf who was his great friend _._

 **I know chapter 15 was a big one, and I hoped you enjoyed it, and didn't fall asleep to much. I worked hard on this one, and don't worry, there is going to be a battle of Valm part 2 in the future so hold onto your asses people, and stay fantastic. Incase you don't remember who Maria is, consult an chapter where she is Date's unnamed friend. He still doesn't know her name, but know you know. Well, please like and review and have a cool day, see you cool foxes in the next chapter.**


	16. Rescue Team go, go, go

Lieutenant Victor didn't know what to do with the cheetah they captured, and with the bridge down, he couldn't communicate with his superiors. So, not knowing what to do, he had the man kept in the dungeon, for they can always kill the man quickly if they needed to, and the they couldn't bring him back to life if they wanted him for intelligence on the Dragon's Order, since Date Asuma was on the hitlist of high ups in the Order, and could prove to be vital. The bridge would take about three days to repair, since they just had to build a large enough ladder or rope to get down into the crater, and the bridge was still in one piece, so they could just have crane's hook attached to it and they can always repair the rope. Fortifications to prevent this from happening again would have to occur later, but the messenger had to leave, and go far to the south, the trip taking eleven days. That gave the Dragon's Order a total of two weeks to save Date's hide. Back at Dragon's Quarters base, the small remaining group of 150 limped their way back to home. Technically they won, completing their ultimate goal to free the prisoners, and gather intel on the city, but at what cost?

A somber mood hung over the base, but Foxy tried to keep his mind off of Date as he patched up Mangle, removing the arrow, disinfecting the wound, and bandaged it once they were sure they were safe. Once they got to the base, everyone was quiet, and you could hear a pin drop as the speaker in the wall called out a meeting in the war room for all people who attended the pre-battle meeting. Foxy left Mangle who was resting on the bed, as he went upstairs, his metallic feet clinking on the concrete stairs, one of the only sounds heard in the quiet base, as men grieved over the loss of their brothers and friends, many of the beds filled yesterday empty. Foxy made his way into the room, and it slowly filled with many others, Teryl being one of them. Only 2 of the chairs remained empty as the meeting started.

"As we are all too well aware, we have suffered a great loss here today, and now we know that there fortification of Valm is impassable, especially not with these numbers. We will regroup, and re strike in 2 months time, after we have gathered significantly more troops here." Teryl started.

Foxy quickly interjected, "Wait, hold on a minute. Date be long dead befir then. Meself will go alone to retrieve the lad, but anyone can come with me. The lad be a good friend of mine, and I be willin' to stick me neck out fir him, and I wouldn't ask anyone else to do that."

"No, you will not go to Valm, at all, if the catch you, they will torture you within an inch of your life until they get our location from you. If you just wait a minute, and when we all attack, we can see if he's still alive. They won't go looking for us and if you go there like an idiot, you'll spell death for all of us." Teryl said firmly, stopping Foxy dead in his tracks.

"Aye sir, but I don't leave me friends behind, and I will die before I give the lives of 150 away sir, I am a good man. Like I said, I don't ask of anyone to come and help, I will go alone if I need to, but alas, I, regardless of your wishes will go to help my friend soon, in a couple of days." Foxy said, with such seriousness and determination, that Teryl to the words to heart.

"If you can truly say those words then, fine, go, and if you die, so be it, it is your own fault. If you succeed, I will be highly greatful because Date is a great man, and a better fighter.", Teryl said, exhausted by the long day, and not wanting to deal with the troublesome young fox.

The meeting didn't drag on too long, and Foxy went downstairs to see Mangle talking to a white wolf who was a bit taller than her, and a prominent crescent shaped scar across her left cheek, as well as a giraffe, probably the same archer who assassinated the bridge guards earlier. Foxy walked up, and the giraffe spoke almost instantly, "Ya know Mr. Bigshot, Mangle and I could have handled those guards back there on top of the wall."

"I know lass, but I wanted to help out." Foxy replied kindly, he didn't want to get an arrow shaft shoved up his arse later, and, he didn't want to piss off a possible friend of Mangle's.

"Well, well, well Mangle, you got a handsome one and a courteous one, nice catch", the giraffe retorted, making Foxy feel a bit uncomfortable.

"That's enough messing with him Gracie, he's had a tough enough day already.", Mangle told her friend sternly, as she noticed Foxy's uneasiness.

Gracie was about to go on, but was interrupted by the white wolf, who was quietly listening, "So let me guess, there gonna wait for reinforcements to come before they move off their hide to go rescue Date? I used to operate with them a long time ago, maybe 4 or 5, and I doubted they changed their typical 'we just got beaten' procedure since."

"Ya be right lass, they not be doin' nothin' fir a few months. But, ol' Foxy got the permission to go on a rescue mission for him anyway. I need a few people to go with, and I might have to wait a few days before I can get them."

"Really!", she said excited, "Thank you so much for this. As Date may have told you, he had an old friend of his who helped him escape the royal guards so long ago. That's me, and well, his country does business with the Rhino's Charge, simple transportation of exports, not drugs or anything like that, and they also handle problems, which I was considered. They captured me fairly easily as well as some other people for no apparent reason, probably 'problems' like me.

"No problem, Date be a fine friend of mine, and I owe it to the lad to get him free", Foxy chuckled, "for a second time."

Back at their house, Elliot was sitting alone, eating some pizza that was in the fridge Foxy stocked when they moved in. Curious to see what he could find out about Foxy, because he couldn't all be good, right? He opened the door, ignoring the prominent 'Do Not Enter' sign posted. The room hadn't changed much, and Foxy's box of personal belongings sat on floor besides his bed on the side opposite of the door. On top was a note that read:

 _Dear Foxy,_

 _I know thinks must be pretty weird here, especially with a life of memories and no way to remember them. Here's what I could find, and sorry about not finding the sword, I have no clue where in time and space it could possibly be!_

 _-Thanks for helping,, Beth_

Inside the box were some pictures, one of a grey foxy standing beside a red fox woman, holding a small red mass, and the bottom labeled, _Our Bundle of Joy_. Elliot smiled at the adorable little picture. The box was filled with little mementos, and in the deepest part of the box, was a folded blue jacket, presumably the captain's jacket that Foxy wore upon his ship. As he unfolded it, a heavily creased sheet of paper fell out of the jacket pocket. Curious, Elliot set the jacket down on the bed, and unfolded the paper. The neat, clean penmanship said:

 _To my dearest son,_

 _I am so excited and nervous all at the same time for you going out on your adventure. It seems like just yesterday you were a little kit, always helping me out whenever you could. I am so hopeful that you'll find success, and worried at the same time that you could run into failure. I can do no more for you, you're all grown-up now, and if you say you're happy being a captain and exploring the seas, then I can be happy as well. Always take care, and don't forget to send me letters home. I know it sounds silly, but I care about how you're doing. Take this letter with you wherever you go so you don't forget you still got mom at home rooting for you._

 _-Good luck my little kit, Mom_

 _P.S. Take good care of Grandpa's compass, and never forget to stay positive. Also good advice, pay your crew so they don't start a mutiny._

Elliot tucked the letter back inside the pocket of the jacket, and put everything back where it was. He looked through the pictures and little trinkets most important to Foxy. When he was satisfied, he made sure everything was where it was and left the room, forgetting to shut the door.

Even though it was only twelve in the afternoon, the Dragon's Order had gone to bed, Bonnie and Chica were on an exciting adventure, exploring an abandoned mine system, searching it for valuable ore, or life, just like a real explorer team. They hadn't found anything yet in the cold, winding pathway nature cut over thousands of years. The only light came from a lantern, held in one of Bonnie's hands. The light reached out like a stretching hand, and since it was the only light, it created wild and jagged shadows. Though they hadn't seen anything yet, they heard noises everywhere, from deep down in the silent cavern the sounds echoed off the walls, and filled the caverns.

Chica had gotten pretty good with her cleric abilities, and could 9 out to 10 heal people when she needed to. Bonnie had continued practice with his throwing knifes, and let's just say you shouldn't play him in a game of darts, he was fast and accurate with the sharp set of knives. As they walked down deeper into the cold Earth, the sounds were heard more and more frequently, putting Bonnie on edge. He had Chica get behind him, and drew one of the knives from his belt, ready to throw it if needed. They were both shivering a little as the temperature was colder than on the December surface. "Man, this blows", Bonnie whined as they moved deeper into the cave,his voice echoing off the smooth walls.

A few days passed, and Foxy had talked to everyone, none of whom were willing to go save Date, so it was Maria, Mangle, Foxy, and Gracie to go rescue Date, who had fallen asleep at this time. They got some food and water, since the mission would take a few days, and after Gracie and Mangle filled there quivers with arrows, they left the base, heading towards the town now without a bridge.

Curious to see more, he went back into Foxy's room a little bit later. He moved aside the things he already looked at, and saw a picture of presumably Foxy's father. The black and white picture showed the serious looking man, his cold eyes staring at the camera. The sleek picture frame slipped out of Elliot's hand, and hit the hardwood floor of Foxy's room. Inside the busted picture frame, behind the picture was a folded sheet of lined paper, the frayed ends of the paper still attached. Elliot reluctently picked up the note.

In note was written with a blue ink pen, the blue ink scrawled across the paper in sloppy letters:

 _Dear Foxy,_

 _If you're reading this, then you got mad when I left, and smashed the picture frame on your dresser. I feel like you need an explanation on why I left. You see, there is a moment in every man's life when his heart longs to be free from the shackles of commitment. I loved you, and I still do, but there is so much opportunity for me out there, so I had to go. It would be so hard for you and your mother to move along with me that I had to made the decision to go alone. I'll write when I can, and I i'll send money._

 _Love, Dad_

Elliot looked wide eyed at the scrappy piece of paper, not knowing what to do with it. Should he show it to Foxy, revealing that the child forbade the captain's orders. If he didn't, Foxy could never get closure on why his father left his family. He sat on the edge of the big bed and mulled it over for several minutes. Reluctantly, he picked up the paper, and put it on the counter in the kitchen, ready to show it when the captain returned. He put the picture back in the box, and cleaned up the bits of frame that littered the wood floor. Afterwords, he went to the kitchen to get some lunch.

Foxy pulled the long coil of rope, a little over a kilometer long, which was actually all of the Dragon's Orders rope, tied into a long single rope that could get them down to the bottom of the canyon so they could then climb up the precarious pillar of rock that remained, and get into the city so they could save Date. Mangle used her powerful bow to shoot an arrow with the end of the rope attached deep into the ground to support their weight. Preferably, they wanted to just shoot the rope across the deep hole, but that would cause too much attention, and they couldn't shoot through the stone of the castle back. To conserve precious time, they descended all at once, despite the risk. Once they got to the bottom, it was already late in the afternoon, the rosey pink and orange light shining it's last beams upon the world.

The settled down in the bottom of the deep, cold canyon, and went to sleep, for in a few hours, at about 9 o'clock at night, they would climb up the narrow pillar of rock that held the city all the way up above. As they slept, Date was awake, trying not to let his wounds open up to much more. He laid silently in the cell, the only sound the occasional guard as they passed by. He was quietly thinking to himself, _Well, I wouldn't have guessed i'd go out like this, but I guess it's fine. You die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain. At least i'll go out saving my friends._


	17. Well Shit

**Hello everyone, I hope that you are having a good day, I know that I am at least. So here is chapter 16, oh and btw i'm sorry I forgot to say something before and after the last chapter, like anyone really read it anyway. So there might be a timeskip to later when all the oil is gathered, i am unsure at this point, but leaning towards yes since I don't have any side plots left, but I could always think up more, so as I said, I am not set on doing anything right now except playing Undertale all weekend. Alright, enjoy the chapter.**

Early in the night, only around 8 o'clock at night, the guards moved Date, who had fallen asleep again, being startled by the jostling of his body sending a racking pain through his entire body. He got up slowly as the guards pulled him outside, and towards the castle close by. Even though it was only 8 at night, the sun had already set on the cold December day. As soon as they entered, they went through the maze of pathways to a heavy wooden door. Holding on to the dangerous prisoner with one hand, one guard retrieved the ring of keys off his belt and fumbled around with them for a minute before finding the right one for the torture chamber. They dragged Date down, and when they got to the bottom, they reshackled him to the wall. Date now awake from the pain shooting from the dagger in his torso looked around his new surroundings, the only light coming from a few candles that hung around the wall around the small dank room. A metal table was middle of the room tools of torture strung about it. _Well, would be no good to have a prisoner if you didn't squeeze him like fruit till you got what you wanted huh? Well, i'll never tell, and not like those crappy prisoners who say that and spill the beans not even a minute later. I'll take the secrets I hold to the grave_ , Date thought as he layed there in the quiet room. The chamber was windowless, so nobody could hear the anguished cries of the tortured souls that had been the terror of this room.

He fell asleep, tired from the day from the day of heavy action, however the nap was short lived as Date's keen cheetah ears heard keys twisting in the lock on the door at the top of the staircase. A shrouded figure hobbled into view, leaning heavily on his right leg. From behind the dark maroon cloak, Date saw a piercing red eye, it's red glow giving the entire room a red hue.

Date had no idea what the deformed creature was, and it checked the instruments on the table before turning back to Date and croaking, "You know why you are here, and we know what we want. Make both of our lives easier and just answer my questions and you can go back to your cell and live out the rest of your miserable existence. Take my honesty as a sign of good faith, and like I said, if you cooperate, things won't be so bad for you."

"Much like all the other men you have broken, I have no more to live for. All my debts are repaid for, and my friends dead. There is no more for me here in this life, and I will take the secrets I hold to the grave." Date lied, saying the words with such confidence and strength, the creature, simply called Igor because of his deformed state. Nobody knew much about the man, and nobody was eager to find out, so they all kept their distance.

"The man with nothing to lose, my greatest challenge yet, and I know the sincerity of that statement, so be it, I shall break you, like all the others.", Igor replied sinisterly, before grabbing the cat o' nine tails from the table. Igor had the guards remove the blood stained tunic Date wore, revealing his already injured midsection. Date relaxed himself and readied for the incoming pain, he knew the cut he had already sustained would be the prime target. The second the whip hit, Date felt every nerve in his body firing off pain signals to the brain. A quiet grunt was all he let out as he had felt worse pain. The whip came again and again faster and faster, becoming an endless and unceasing wave of pain. He stifled to keep quiet, and not give the creature any sense of success.

Meanwhile, Foxy and the others had already started climbing the stone pillar, climbing quickly, Foxy leading, guide the rest of his small expedition up the side of the vertical pillar. They moved fast, quickly losing the fear of inexperience, and they steadily climbed for 1 ½ hours before reaching the top. They had taken several breaks at various outcoves, not taking more than 30 seconds at each. As they reached the top, Mangle and the others helped boost Foxy up on top of the wall, so he could get into the jail next the castle were the rescued Maria and the others from. The guard was asleep, so Foxy easily slipped in. He checked all the cells, and though there was fresh blood in one of them, the entire room was empty, and evidently, the guard was just looking for a quiet place to sleep.

Foxy quickly got out, and went up to the know empty guard shack on top of the wall, the knocked out guard still groaning on the floor.

"Aye, we got a problem, the lad be nowhere to be seen!", he whispered, worry evident in his voice.

Maria looked calm still, "I got this.", she told him as she knelt down, her hands moving in intricate patterns, snapping into various positions before a phantom guard appeared in front of her. She mentally told it to go find the location of the prisoner Date Asuma, and the guard ghost clunked off.

"Wow, that be impressive lass, how did ya do that?", Foxy asked, interested.

"I can manifest a fire fox spirit as well as a guard. During my years of captivity, I developed by ability to readily summon them, not at the same time, as it puts too much strain on me.", she said, a happy smirk across her face, glad she impressed someone with her abilities.

Several minutes later, they heard the clinking of the spirits armor in the distance closing in, but they weren't sure it was him, and not a guard switching spot, so they hid behind the protective stone wall. The ghost trudged in, and told them in a robotic and linear fashion that the prisoner known as Date Asuma is in the torture chamber inside the castle. Guided by the ghost they sprinted through the castle, knocking out or killing the few guards that were out, since it was late, and the bridge was out. They reached the heavy door, and the fire fox spirit who replaced the guard ghost, burned down the door, and the small party rushed in. Foxy saw the hooded and deformed creature, and with great ease killed it by a sword strike to the chest. It slumped over, but not before it hit the alarm button on the wall, the siren now wailing it's high-pitched screech through the building. The spot where the wooden door had been was replaced with a 3" thick steel door.

"Good to see ya buddy.", Foxy said with a chuckle as he held his sword up, ready for the incoming onslaught of men. Mangle and Gracie got the know bloodied grey cheetah off the wall, he's pelt glistening with the fresh blood.

Date choked out a chuckle, "You to, he can talk in hell a bit later, after ya know", he said, not needing to finish the thought.

 **Hoped you enjoyed it, and, will our heroes survive? Sorry that i am not sorry for the cliffhanger, I love you all, happy holidays and while you're at it, you should check out my friend DarkraizerGx1's Star Fox, and Sonic the Hedgehog stories. He's way better than me, so go give him the much deserved attention.**


	18. Not in Vein

**Hello, and welcome back lovely people. Sorry, I have been busy with an Undertale story that I have the first few chapter posted of, so check that out, if you dare #shamelessselfpromotion. Anyway, trigger warning, an important character dies in this chapter, so... I don't what you'll do with that... but know ya know.**

The guards swarmed in like a hive of angry bees, ready to strike. **The** two groups simply looked at each other, sizing one another up. The army, whose thousand or so men were sleeping wouldn't be bothered with trivial manners like escape attempts. It was lowly guard work, the 50 or so guys could easily deal with one measly prisoner. The battle began, and the silence broke, with a battle shout from Foxy, and his swift limber frame leaping forward, slashing a guards throat. The fight began, arrows flying in through open door, and arrows flying out, swords and armor clashing, the fallen cry of men escaping them in their last dying moments. Date, pretty banged up was fighting, thanks to Foxy picking up his sword on the way here. The crappy guards, most of whom didn't even know how to fight, were easily killed, the small brigade suffering minor wounds.

The slunk through the castle, not wanting to alert the soldiers that they were still alive. They ran out the front of the tall stone structure on route to the giant crossbow on the other side of the camp. Little did they know, that one guard, a hippo named Ben, a seasoned archer lumbered out from the pile of his dead comrades, and **made** his way to the guard shack closest to him, so he could find the prisoners. He picked up his blood-stained bow, and headed out the back door.

As they arrived at the huge wood and metal crossbow, Mangle finished making the know in extremely long coil of rope they retrieved from the guard shack, but they didn't stop to ponder 'I wonder why they would need this?'. Mangle secured the bow onto the sharp arrow tip before tying it to the sturdy castle wall with the help of Gracie and Maria. Ben had made it to the guard shack, and saw the prisoners across the 500 meter gap to the other wall, readying the giant crossbow. He pulled back the bow, and aimed for the dirty red fox, who was leading the operation. As soon as he released the arrow, Date heard it coming, and he pushed Foxy out of the way, tackling him in the process. The arrow buried itself right into his back, piercing his heart. Marie quickly dispatched the guard, hitting him square in the neck.

Everyone knelt down, as Date eyes drifted in and out, not focusing terribly well. "Maria", he croaked, "I'm sorry that we couldn't live happily together, and I want you to know that I love you, and I always have."

She was about to saw something, but Date shushed her, and told all of them, except Foxy, to go on ahead. They listened, and zip-lined across the rope, safely to the **other** side.

Date looked at Foxy, a weak smile on his face, "Foxy, you were always like a little brother to me, and I care about you. Don't you blame yourself for a minute, I moved into the path of the arrow, on my own accord. I was a spoiled little prince, and know... I feel like I accomplished something". His voice was getting slower, along with his breathing,"You... there is so much... that you still have... to do. Please... don't feel bad... i'll always be with you... in your heart... in your mind... silently guiding you to victory. So go... make your mark... and don't ever give up... I believe in you... and I always have. Things... probably won't ever get easier... but... stay true to your course... and stay... stubbornly you. Before I go... please... take care of Maria for me... and... as final wish... please... take care... of... the sword. It may be simple... but it means... a lot to me... and I want... you to carry it on... like a legacy... of your crazy brother... Date."

Date's eyes closed as Foxy's filled with tears. He held Date close to him, and gave him a final hug, before taking the simple little katana, and putting it on the other side of his belt. He took a minute to compose himself, and wipe the tears from his eyes. He used is sheathed sword, and zip lined across, the wind stinging his already weary landed on the other side, the others already aware of Date's situation.

As the walked back from their failed mission, and fallen friend, Foxy silently thought, "You, will not have died in vein my dearest brother"

Well, what's done is done. Stick around for the next chapter, and I hope that people won't kill me for the killing of Date.


	19. Look out below!

**Howdy, and welcome to chapter 19 of this tale. I hope that it is enjoyable, and that you'll stick around for the second part/book that I am planning to write, it'll be good trust me that. May Date Asuma rest in peace, and I hope Foxy won't lose it during his next misadventure. I would like to thank everyone for their constant support and care, and nice things that they say, as well as suggestions, and a few things they don't like. Please, please, please, LEAVE A LIKE AND A REVIEW, OR PM ME! Well, enough rambling on, to the chapter, shall we?**

The walk through the desert was a silent one, nobody talking, or even looking up from the dusty ground. They trudged on through the seemingly endless desert, quietly thinking. The only sound in the fading night was the sound of a huge bird overhead, a black hawk to be exact. The man on the bird was a grey fox, with a stone-like expression etched into his aging face. The man was Foxy's father, going to the stupidly laid out town of Valm, which was growing near. The came when a carrier pigeon delivered a message saying that the Date Asuma was now dead. This troublesome young leopard had been a thorn in the side of George's plans, meddling, ruining, killing, and now George had a sinister plan for the annoying cat.

His scientist had found a way to essentially animate a dead person, uploaded with the mind or conscious you modify using theirs as a template. This technique would be used to revive the best dead warriors, and bring them under Venom control. He went at once to retrieve the body, not trusting his idiot servants to do it right.  
 **Meanwhile (finally getting back to Bonnie and Chica)  
** The tunnel came to an end, and through the dark, they saw bits and pieces of a huge open room, jewels, and presumably food preservation sacks, filling the rough stone corners. They were going towards it, when a turtle, and a big one at that dropped onto Bonnie's head, knocking him over in a screaming fit. The turtle (and Bonnie) needed Chica's assistance to get up, as he fell on his shell. Bonnie, half passed out after being turtle bombed, looked at the little green shelled creature, "Wow, that the hell was that for man!"

"Well, there was an intruder, so I acted according to code", the creature said slowly, "can't have people stealing all of our stuff, right?"  
"I guess I can understand the mix-up, well, we're explorers from the AAL, investigating claims of life in the cave. Sorry to intrude, and uh, we weren't going to steal the gems, I wanted a closer look to see which kind are from here, since I am assuming that your people dug them out of the ground", Bonnie inferred  
"Well, ya be right and wrong whippersnapper (which all turtles have to say), those gems over there are from this here cave, the gems you were going to look at were already with our people from our ancient ancestors when our generation moved to this here cave. Before I go into too much detail, our people live in a certain underground location for the life of our leader, and we move to a new place when he or she dies. Sorry for attackin' ya, a little uncalled for", the turtle finished sheepishly.

Bonnie checked the watch on his wrist, and unknown to him and Chica, it was late already 10 p.m., so Bonnie asked if they could stay the night, to which to turtle, named Timothy, agreed, offering his home as their place for the night. On the way, Bonnie was informed of the strange turtle tribes rituals, which Bonnie wrote down in an adventure log, to be stored for record of the guild, in case other adventurers had to deal with these people, in which it would be good to already know their customs. Timothy was more than glad to talk for hours on end, all about the history.  
Bonnie and Chica laid with joy on the comfortable, but stiff bed, not realizing how tired they were from their day of adventure, however, it was well worth it, and there actually was life here. They quickly fell asleep, in each other's embrace.  
Foxy, and his demoralized group had set up camp for the night, the tents laying on the now flattened land. They slept bunched together, the one tent, brought, but not intended for them to use, since one was not enough for the four people. However, they slept and woke up early in the morning, the sun's rosy fingertips stretching over the horizon, brightening the sandy area. The trek was mostly eventless, minor chit-chat exchanged between them. Around noon, they group heard a tearing of something, and a strong hardy accent, strangely familiar to Foxy, shouted at the top of his lungs, "Fuck fuck fuck! Brace fir a crash landin' folks!"

George had brought the body of the fallen cheetah back to the headquarters, hidden in an active volcano. The had his idiot lackeys deliver the body to the experiment bay, fairly deep within the base. The head scientist, and creator of the device, a chunky pig known as Gary looking manically upon the first test subject behind his glasses. He hooked up a strange headgear on Date's head, before initializing the machine, which came to life with a whir and splutter of gears and metal. The machine took several minutes, analyzing his entire brain, gather traits to be modified, as well as their location, and genetic coding. Then, the fun part came. Gary changed and modified all the annoying and stupid traits, making them more useful for Venom, and though he couldn't replace or destroy his former memories, he also modified them, making him "remember" all of his memories with Venom. The doctor left the room as the machine started it's dark work, reanimating the body the artificially making blood flow in the body, then heart and brain stimulation. The process took a while to perform, several days if to be done right.

Back with Foxy's group, they turned towards the shouting voice, and saw a huge airship heading towards their location. They all scrambled, running to and fro to get out of the massive ships way. It crashed with the agaonizing sound of a harpooned whale as the metal screeched and was scratched on the gritty, sandy surface. As it stopped moving, the ship tilted on her side, though not enough to throw anybody from the deck. Foxy uncovered his head, and looked up with astonished, and angry eyes upon the huge ship that could… fly?  
He got up to have a 'peaceful' word with the captain of the crashed vessel, is metal feet stomping across the hot yellow sands.  
"Really Foxen, that's twice this month now, making crash landings, though, with your track record I shouldn't be surprised", a low voice taunted, a tinge of humor in his words.

"Alright ya landlubber, Gernosia was me own fault, but not this one, da warp drive musta crapped out again." A voice Foxy swore was his own retorted, defending his honor.

A little kid laughed, liked he had heard the funniest joke ever, "Really dad, hahahaha, greatest captain of the seven seas my butt", the kid carried on, "right Captain Dan?"

The usually serious Dan chuckled along, just for the kid.

"Aye, I'll make ye scallywags both walk the plank" Foxen joined in, relishing in the funny moment.  
With the men all laughing on board, a feminine voice with a British accent chimed in, her loving but scolding voice telling the boy, "Ragnell, you not to mess with the crazy old pirate." She jabbed, making them all laugh even harder.

A battle-worn, but sturdy rope ladder swung off the side of the mid-sized ship, the kid being the only one using it. The others jumped off the side, landing with a soft thump as they landed in the sand. The fox, identical to Foxy, and the other identical to Mangle hopped off the ship, leaving both parties flabbergasted.

Foxy's group was surprised the captain of the… whatever they are, was so young, he didn't even look twenty yet.

Dan looked and breathed another sigh, "Thought you said you didn't exist in this time period you idiot."  
"I know fir certain that I ain't be livin' at this time, especially not a full grown." Foxen replied, completely confused.

"Mind tell us what me goin' on here?" Foxy asked the opposing party, who was arguing at a low volume so that Foxy and the others couldn't hear them.  
"Well", Dan started, "we are the Zone Hunters, a group of Alternate Universe explorers looking for treasure, fame, and adventure. I'll give a quick low-down", the cat started, probably on some long winded explanation. His fur was solid grey, except for the yellow hair on his head, held in a pony-tail. His face held a determined look, his one green eye looking with ferocity, the other had 3 lines of pink flesh going through the eye, discoloring it to a dull grey. He had on a worn red jacket, still in good condition, as well as a pair of black gloves and shiny metal shoes. Upon his back was a weapon common sight in his world, but not this far back, a weapon infamously known as the gun blade. The handle was a trigger, and the blade went up normally except for the fact that the two blades didn't go all the way to the top, a hole there for the bullet to fly out of. "We explore alternate universe as I said earlier, which in case you didn't know are places that exist because of minor things, like wearing a red shirt instead of a blue one, or major things, like a war happening. We four work ourselves, but we're known to help out the dipshits on the Abyss Seekers. Anyway, I am Denial, though I just go by Dan, and these are my associates Foxen, Marla, and their little piece of work, Ragnell, but we all just call him Rags.

Foxen looked like an older Foxy, maybe six or seven hears, and old black eyepatch molded over his golden eye. He had red fur like Foxy, but in much better shape, well at least the part they could see. The rest was covered by his gold shoulder armor, which fit into his grey arm armor. He had on a simple black shirt, several guns hung across his chest, and on his wrist, covering a stub of a hand was a shiny silver hook, which he polished every morning, along with the gold wedding ring on his other hand. He had on blue pants, and a sword identical to Foxy's hung from his belt.

Marla, who stood next to Foxen, looked similar to Mangle, even in age. Her fur was snow white, except for her grey arms and hands, and over her eyes were a white, and a black optic lens. Held firmly in her hand was a mage's staff, and she was quite good with it, and though primarily a healer, her power was not limited to just that.

Rags, as Dan had called looked similar to his father, but a whole lot shorter. He had on grey shoulder pads, and simple brown pants.  
Foxy looked at his older self, who looked better than he did right now, it was perplexing, but Foxy refrained from asking any question that would make him look stupid.

"Sorry fir a…", Foxen started pointing to the ship behind him.  
" Don't worry I couldn't stay mad at a handsome devil like yourself", Foxy said with a huge grin.  
Even though it took a second, everyone got it in a minute, and exploded into a howl of laughter, Foxen himself almost on the ground incapacitated with laughter.  
"So, what be da matter with yir ship?" Foxy inquired, ready to help these strange visitors.

" I need a part for me warp drive, so we can get her home, but I be takin' a far guess in sayin' that there be no warp drives, or flyin' ships in this time in history, so uh, some raw metal and a furnace will suffice", Foxen told them, in his deep pirate accent. On the way back to town, they were all talking to each other, enjoying the new company.

"So ya said that ye are from alternate universes, so uh, what's yur story?" Foxy asked Foxen, eager to figure out why he looked so much better.  
"Well from what scans indicate, you are a pirate, sailor of the seven seas from the north, well, I didn't per say start out a pirate, I was born an entertainment bot, performing with me 4 friends at a restaurant we all owned. I was a pretend pirate, tellin' stories and such to the wee lads and lasses, before the accident. Me n' Marla were sucked though this portal to a strange laboratory. We were strapped to tables, and modified to be killin' machines, from the vauge memories I still got left, I remember that everything changed, they even changed our personalities and everything, makin' us hell bent on killin' who or whatever me saw. Luckily another portal pulled us out of there before everything was said and done, and a white echidna, don't remember their name reprogrammed us back to normal.

Now, with the ability to obliterate a small town, me n' Marla didn't know what to do, so we wondered the world, going from town to town, it was nice at first, but got old real fast. One day, we met Dan over there, and started on our adventures with him." Foxen told the story, a living nightmare that he glad didn't turn out worse. "Marla n' I tied the knot several years ago, and had Rags. He's a good lad, I know he'll make me proud someday."  
"Sorry for askin' so many questions, but Dan at least looks a few year younger than ye, so why is he the captain?" Foxy questioned.  
"Well, technically I am the captain, but he runs the place. I have more experience sailin' and he leadin' so things be spilt up like that. Date's old man used to run the vessel, but he died a' cancer a while ago, leaving the ship to Date." Foxen informed him.

"Aye, feel bad fir da lad, but I understand where he be comin' from. I started as a pirate when I was a wee lad of maybe 12 or so cause me father left mom and I." Foxy said.

"Damn, that's rough buddy", Foxen said, putting a hand on Foxy's shoulder.  
As their conversation wrapped up, they reached the Dragon's Order base, a strange break up in the endless sands that surrounded them. The guest Mangle and the others brought were questioned, but let in none the less. The entered the hidden base of operations, and Foxy loathed what was next. He was going to have to have a meeting with all the big cheeses around here, and describe in detail the events of the entire operation, forcing the events to be forcefully shoved back into the forefront of his mind, keeping him reminded how he epically failed his friend. He trudged away, the thoughts heavy on his mind. His metal feet scraped a few stairs, and he must of accidently bumped into like four people moving across the warehouse, his lost friend deep on his mind.

Little did he know, several hundred miles away that the experiment run by a chameleon named Stretch was successful. Though the process took several hours, Stretch's evil smile only grew when he saw the cat rise from the table, a twisted expression on his face, and an evil glint in his new orange eyes. Why they were orange was beyond Stretch, who at this point, didn't really give a damn, since he had successfully brought somebody back from the dead.  
"Where are they master, for I cannot sense any rebel scum in the area, I must finish my mission, and I will bring an end to this little resistance against Venom." Date communicated to Stretch with a cold, steely robotic voice, that carried a few tinges of Date's original speech.  
"Don't worry about them right now, we shall destroy them in due time", Stretch reassured zombie Date.

 **Well, I hoped that you enjoyed this, I try my best and this is the garbage that comes out. Since the holidays are here, I would like to wish everyone a happy Hanukkah, merry Christmas, enjoyable Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate, please enjoy it this year. As always, please, please review or PM me suggestions, questions, concerns, or if you just want to talk, I am fair game, not like I have much to do anyway, so please, talk to me people. Oh, and uh, he he, darkraizerGx1 'rest in peace date', well, looks like that won't be happening anytime soon, so uh, until next time folks.**


	20. Inner Demons

**Hello Hello, and welcome to another chapter of** ** _This May Take a While._** **I have enjoyed writing this story so much, and am so glad to see how far it has come. I started this little project out as simply sharing an idea, and never thought it would explode quite as it has. Thank you to the kindness and support that you guys have shown, especially my good friends darkraizerGx1 and SailorMarble14**

As Foxen and his crew walked through the desert, things were mostly quiet, except for Rags asking question upon question to Foxy, which he didn't really mind.

"...and the eagle's talon went right through me eye, and that's why I wear an eyepatch lad. If ya think I got it bad ya should seen him!", Foxy finished with a hearty chuckle, and a gasp of astonishment from Rags. As that story concluded, they saw the building that the Dragon's Order used as a base, a bit decrepit but still in good working order. They approached the door, and it opened as they arrived, the guard recognizing fox as 'the crazy fighting bastard' who helped them in the battle of Valm. Mangle and the other went to resupply them for the long trek home, and Foxy went upstairs regretfully to go tell the higher ups about the result of the mission.

Foxy knocked on the heavy metal door, a faint, muffled 'come in' was heard from the other side and he entered the room, nobody averting there gaze from the battle map spread across the table.

The large moose, and leader of this band of troops, Teryl lifted his gaze and asked, "What?", wanting to know why the fox had come here.

"The mission was a failure and Date lost his life because if my stupidity, I...", he didn't know how to finish the thought.

"Well of course it did, a insolent twerp such as yourself had no chance of success, frankly good riddance, he was always so stubborn, much like yourself", Teryl said matter-of-factly, his eye already studying the second attack of Valm plans, looking for any flaws.

Foxy's blood boiled at the comment, till the point where his usually golden eyes turned a dangerous shade of red, and a voice crawled into his head it's demonic tone saying _I got this, don't worry, old Dante's got this._ Foxy's tried to fight as his body defied him and drew his sword. He tried to sheath it, but felt as his hands moved on their own accord, and threw the blade with deadly accuracy, the sword impaling Teryl right through the chest, blood leaking out staining his white shirt.

The others drew there swords, but did nothing as Foxy silently made his way across the room, pulling the sword out of Teryl's chest, replacing it back in his sheath, using the moose's shirt as a rag to clean the blade.

"What? Try and stop me", Foxy's now demonic voice called to the men, frightening them deeply. Foxy left the room and returned to a normal state, his body shaking with the deplorable deed he had just committed, sure he didn't agree with the guy, but that's no reason for murder. Not knowing what to do, he quickly ran down the stairs, knowing that he and his companions needed a quick departure.

The others, thank god, had filled up several backpacks with supplies to prepare them for the long trek back to home, well Foxy and Mangle's home. Maria was accompanying them, Foxy made sure, while Gracie opted to say with the Order claiming 'they'd be hopeless without me'. The walk home was quite, until Mangle, usually quiet pipped up, asking a question that they all wanted to ask since they left, "What was with the quick departure today, something wrong?"

"Aye, I killed Teryl, right there in the war room, in front of everyone.", Foxy mumbled, disgraced at his earlier actions.

"You did what!?", Mangle shouted,"Foxy, why the fuck would you every do such a despicable thing?! What the fuck is wrong with you?", she shouted breaking down on the hot sand.

"Mang...", Foxen started trying to explain

"NO Foxen, let the scum here explain his dirty ass before I turn his this low-life into the goddamn police", Mangle shout at Foxy, quickly regrouping herself

Her words stabbed like knives at Foxy's heart and soul, not only had he done such a thing, now he had to explain it to his lover.

"I lost control... I couldn't do a thing, a man, think his name was Dante, totatlly took control of me body, I was helpless conscious trapped inside, unable to stop a single muscle. I...", he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought, his idea was go live in isolation, away from other people, he couldn't allow himself to ever hurt another person again, god forbid Mangle, Bonnie, Chica, and especially Elliot.

Mangle just looked at him for a moment, before giving him an assuring hug.

Foxy lost it, he started balling in her arms,"I'm scared Mangle, what if it happens again, what if...", he couldn't bring himself to finish it.

Foxen and the others were supportive, Foxen more than the others, since he had experienced similar problems in the past, mainly after the super soldier experiments.

The trek home was long and exhausted all of their supplies and them some, but in one piece, they all made it to Emerald Town, and Foxy and Mangle couldn't be happier despite the incident at the base. The several weeks on the road was taxing, and they were glad just to be home, and for things to just get back to normal. Foxy told them they could bunk with him and Elliot for the night, if they didn't mind being a little packed.

Foxy trudged home tired of walking, releasing an audible groan as he eyed the several story rope ladder to his and Date's treetop home. After a climb that took about half and hour longer than it should have, Foxy rang the doorbell, and Elliot's head popped into the window, the curved glass distorting his reflection.

He quickly opened the door, "Cap'n ye've returned", Elliot said excited as he gave Foxy a hug that almost knocked him over."Good to see ya to lad.", Foxy replied as he walking into the home. He walked towards his bedroom, growling at the open door. "We have guest stayin' fir a few days but after that ya be a dead man.", Foxy scolded as he walked into his room ready to sleep on a bed that wasn't the desert floor.

"But...", Elliot started before getting cut off, "Ya not be allowed in me room, and the door be wide open. I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I know when me stuff be messed with."

"Yes captain", Elliot replied despondently.

The evening went fairly uneventfully, Foxen and his crew and captain came late, around 9 p.m., and they promptly went to bed, Rags and Elliot planning to pull an all nighter. Marla didn't even object because her little one was already yawning. Marla and Foxen kicked Elliot out of his room, and he didn't really mind since he got to make a blanket fort in the living room. More awkward was the fact that Dan and Foxy had to share a bed, so Foxy opted to sleep on the living room couch, a welcomed choice by both Dan and Foxy.

Foxy woke up in the middle of the night, and went to the near kitchen to get something to eat. He immediately noticed Foxen in deep thought sitting at the table.

"Can't stay asleep either", he mumbled tiredly to Foxy who simply nodded. "Since you are me, do you mind if I talk with you for a second?"

"No not at all", Foxy replied as he pulled up a chair sitting across the six person table.

"Do you ever feel like you are going to fail everyone, and the stress of it just cripples you?", Foxen asked tiredly, as if he had asked the question a thousand times.

"All the time, you see I really can't tell anyone this, but since you are me, I think it's fine. I am sent here from the future to kill my father, or watch the world and everyone I care about be destroyed. If I succeed, then I cease to exist, and if I don't, then I am a cowardly monster who knowingly let all his friends die. I think about it all the time, and frankly even though I am going to kill him, and I knew it from the start, I'm still so unsure of myself." Foxy confided, glad he could tell someone about all this.

"Well, my problems only seem petty know. Ya see, Marla and I were killer robot lab experiments, and I always afraid that the old programming will kick back in, that I'll hurt Rags or Marla, or that i'll malfunction or something", Foxen said half-heartily, sure they were problems in the past, but especially with what his other self was going through his problems only seemed so trivial.

"No", Foxy said staring him in the eye,"that ain't it, try again bucko. "

Foxen contemplated lying again, but the it was an awful idea at best so he opted to tell the truth. "Fine, alright, so when I started meeting the other Foxy's for different dimensions, I found out that all of them had strong naval backgrounds, except me,I was a fucking performer for pete sake. I always just feel so stupid and like I'm not even one of them, not even a real man", Foxen confided.

Foxy laughed, "That's gotta be the silliest thing I've ever heard! Of course ya be a real man, ya got a family, a ship of ya own, you don't have a thing to worry about. Come on man, have some confidence in yourself!"

Foxy was about to go back to sleep on the couch, when Foxen stopped him, "Hey, about what happened a couple of days ago, don't worry about it, sure thing seem scary now, but trust me, everything is going to be okay, alright?", Foxen comforted him, putting a hand on Foxy's broad shoulders.

Foxy returned a weak smile, and nodded in response, Foxen, satisfied with this went back to bed leaving Foxy alone in the living room with the sleeping kids. He couldn't fall asleep, so he stepped out onto the deck on the side of the house, and sat in one of the chairs. The pitch-blackness of night meant he couldn't see the trees, but the cold December air, and the calming sound of the trees dancing in the wind made him feel at ease. Despite what he said to Foxen, Foxy was still deeply troubled about today. Foxen had a reason, he was completely changed, but Foxy, no, he was still the same as when he woke up those few days ago when he killed Teryl.

He layer there on the couch before having a sudden realization, Beth said she'd communicate with him via his dreams, maybe if he dreamed of her...?

When everyone got up in the morning, Foxen went to town to check on the ship parts, to make sure that business was going as planned, Rags and Elliot played Mario Kart, Dan watching in the background, chuckling at the juvenile taunts and threats made. Marla helped Foxy make breakfast in the small kitchen. It was only pancakes, but with such a small work space, things got a bit crowded. Foxen got back a few minutes before the food was ready and helped set the table for all six of them. According to him, progress was going good

Mangle and Foxy got back to usual work, but when Foxy went to the guild his morning he was disappointed to see Bonnie not there, as he had grown close to his rabbit friend.

Foxy had been trying for nights, but still couldn't get anything from Beth. She would appear in his head, but he couldn't understand the noises she made. A few days later, after the parts were finally built, Foxy and Mangle escorted Dan, Foxen, Marla, and Rags back to their ship where Foxen made the quick repairs necessary. The engine of the huge vessel hummed to life, and saying their last good byes, they were off, going to explore new worlds.

Hoped you enjoyed this new chapter the story will be concluded soon, so prepare yourself for a killer ending.


	21. The End Pt 1

**Hello, and welcome to one of the last chapters of this story. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has helped he by being nice and supportive thus far, nice people like all of you help make this happen. Thank you to everyone, and enjoy the chapter.**

[Time skip forward 3 months after the last chapter]

Defending the Ancient Oils that held the fabric of time together had been an uphill battle from the start, but as of late, a losing battle. Only the last oil buried deep under the Fazbear Guild was not in the enemy clutches. Freddy knew it was a matter of time before he and his guild would have to fight to protect the oil and more than likely fail. As a result, Freddy had lost his usual attitude, and always on edge and worried, so Redford, faithful second in command usually did the morning meetings.

Scout reports indicated that the group stealing the order was a nasty group named Venom, and that their base was located in the heart of an active volcano, how they did that is a mystery, but scout reports weren't always the most accurate. Team Alpha, along with Foxy's Team Starcross were assigned to spy on a fake oil reserve and track the oil's movement so that they could find the base of Venom.

The stakeout was uneventful for the most part, until late in the wee hours of the morning, when two hooded figures floated across the land quietly. They all watched mesmerized as these figures seemingly defied gravity, it was unsettling to say the least. As they arrived at the pool of oil, laced with a radioactive tracer, so it could be tracked later. The floating freaks began chanting words in the old language lost to time, and like a big straw was in the oil, the pool slowly but surely disappeared. When the oil was gone, the figures removed their cloaks, the only sign of the thieves, and with a mumble of words, the piled heap of cloth bursted into flames, illuminating the faces of the criminals, and Foxy was so shaken, Bonnie had to talk him to keep him from shouting and alerting the enemy to their presence.

Standing their was Date Asuma back from the dead, and now it glowing ominous orange eyes that pierced through everything they gazed upon. Latch signaled in the Fazbear Guild (in case you forgot, Latch is a crocodile, part of Team Alpha, as well as Ranger, a snake). Toby a blue wolf (note: I wanted Toby to be a fox because of Toby Fox, the maker of an amazing little game know as Undertale), responded, and activated the Scanner, which in a few minutes could can the ground in search of a certain element, in their case, the radioactive tracer Sulfur-35, the charts showed a massive concentration of the special sulfur at Ember Peak, a mountain in the heart of the country.

"Well i'll be damned", he muttered as he printed a copy of the Ember Mountain area that showed the intense concentration. He brought it up from the basement area, and gave to Freddy, showing the astonishing results.

"You know what we gotta do", Fazbear said as he talked to Redford,"We must attack at Ember Mountain with all that we have, we must stop them know, before they can power the suit, even though it isn't real, it will give the suit temporary power, enough time to spread hell."

"Freddy, as important as it is that we must stop them, don't you think it could ever so possibly be a trap, and they need us all gone so they can take the last Ancient Oil? Seems to me like only a small number should go, don't let your anger with what happened in the past cloud your judgement. Now more than ever, we need a good leader."

"Sorry", he sighed,"you're right, I can't be stupid now."

"I'll go round up some troops, and move on the location as soon as possible, they could already be alerted that it isn't the real deal by now.", Redford left the room before breathing a sigh, Freddy just wasn't the same anymore, and being new leader was taxing, and he didn't sign up for it when he agreed to join Freddy, but hey that's what friends are for, right, to help you when your down?

The last 3 months had been up and down for Foxy and crew. Foxy and Mangle were still dating and loving each over, and Mangle moved in about 2 months ago, much to the relief of Bonnie and Chica, even though they told Foxy and Mangle last month. Besides that, Foxy was falling into shambles, getting and more panicked by the day, of the inevitable day when he and his father would fight for the fate of the world. Foxy and the others reported back to Fazbear Guild, their mission complete, and told of their upcoming mission. Everyone showed much enthusiasm, and was excited, except for Foxy, who almost had a panic attack. There was no way he was ready for this, he just... couldn't.

Regardless, he suppressed his emotions and agreed, leaving the group with Mangle to retrieve some supplies and bring Elliot to the Guild to be taken care of for the time being. Foxy stifled his emotions and he saw Elliot for the last time, and had to excuse himself to go outside, claiming the air was to stuffy (funny, since it hadn't been a problem before)

 **MEANWHILE**

George paced angrily around his office the oil the idiot amateurs brought back was fake, one of the radioactive pools that the AAL set up as a trap for Venom, so they could locate and destroy them. All his other oil retrievers were out on missions around the globe looking for the last pool, so they could destroy the world once and for all. George grumbled to himself, there was nothing he could do, he had one of idiots executed, as he was the one that performed the boneheaded operation, why the other was an experimental piece of equipment.

The Venom Headquarters inside Ember Peak was one of the strangest bases ever. Since it was built inside the Volcano, and it erupted every decade or so, the base was built like a ring. It looked like a donut, and had heat shields around the outside to prevent lava from destroying it. As a result, the base had to extend from the top of the volcano down into the lava to hold the large group. To stay hidden, the base was camouflaged to blend in with the surrounding rock.

 **TIME SKIP** **SEVERAL DAYS**

Redford and his haggard group reached Ember Peak. Sonar scans indicated that there was indeed life within the volcano. Arriving at the mountain late at night, the men setup camp. Foxy and Mangle slept in their own tent, Foxy capitalized on the opportunity to finally tell Mangle what was going on, finally explain his erratic behavior the last couple of months.

"Aye Mangle, I be needin' to tell ya somethin before we attack tomorrow", Foxy started, sadness tainting his confident voice

"Can it wait", Mangle moaned in her sleep, tired

"No, not at all", Foxy told her seriously

"Alright", she replied sitting bolt up right at Foxy's rare use of seriousness

"Well, here goes it...", he started, telling his entire story, including all the details he was told not to tell, but end of the line right?

Mangle listened attentively, nodding every so often, letting Foxy know she was listening

"...and so that brings us to now, where soon, I have to kill my father for the fate of the planet."

"Well, uh, I don't know how to react to this... it's just so sudden, but... I guess always be behind you, all the way to the end.", Mangle replied giving a weak smile and a hug.

"Thank ye Mangle, ya don't now how much I need ya...I love ya with all me barnacle-crusted heart.", he kissed her on the lips, making her blush a little,"well, i'll go tell Bonnie and Chica to, they should know what be goin' on"

Foxy opened the tent to find his other friends spying on him like little children

"And what the bloody blazin' are ya doin?", Foxy questioned accusingly

"Ah... nothing... definitely not spying or anything to see what you guys were doing or anything", Bonnie responded with a sheepish grin.

"Whatever, so ya know what's goin' on with me now eh?", Foxy asked disinterested in hearing anymore of Bonnie's lame excuses, as much as Foxy liked the guy, he's an awful at lying, or making excuses.

"Yeah, I did, and I got a problem with that", Bonnie said seriously as Foxy pulled him into his tent.

"Fine, I be all ears, explain why I shouldn't", Foxy asked, sitting down attentively

"Foxy I haven't know you for that long, but you can't do it man, you just can't. If it was just you and me, I would understand, I would miss you like hell, but hey, world comes first. Now you got Mangle, and even bigger, you got Elliot. You got a kid dude, you cannot leave him, he's just a little boy for god sake. Don't be a damn hero, you got a family now.", Bonnie said serious as a heart-attack the entire time.

"Funny thing was, I was going to ask you guys, all three to take care of him for me. Bonnie ya got a good point but think about it, someone gonna kill him eventually, and then I cease to exist anyway, at some random point I have no control over, I couldn't live like that. I want to do this not because I want to, but because the world needs me to."Foxy said, confidently

"But...", Bonnie started.

"Bonnie, ya be like a brother ta me, but I will do this, with or without you, and I hate to put ya in this situation, but it is going through."Foxy interjected.

"Foxy, you cannot be so narrow minded.", Bonnie began for a second time

"Narrow minded? Narrow minded?", Foxy laughed,"If anything ya be da narrow minded one, ain't ya ever hear that the lives of the many outweigh those of the few? What be my life to da millions of others that will perish of they ever get the last oil needed to power the Suit of Argus, we cannot hold them off forever."

"Guess you got a point buddy, well I'm in, how about you Chica? You healing abilities could really help us out", Bonnie suggested as he already knew the answer

"Of course, I would always help you guys out", Chica peeped with her usual enthusiasm.

Even though there gathering went on late, everyone still got up early in the morning, ready for the attack. Foxy and his friends readied there weapons as the plasma cutter ripped through the thick metal door on the outside of the base.

Almost as soon as the door opened, a loud alarm blared through the air paired with a bright red light that illuminated the room. Several groups of men, armed with swords approached. In the days that Venom had to spare, the moved all experiments and projects, including the zombie cheetah (Date), and moved them to a secret auxiliary location.

Redford's elites easily dispatched the hastily trained men. Though the had to work slowly and difficultly through the army of men, the 400 or so men were terminated easily, letting Redford and the others explore the base, looking for clues. Foxy went alone to the bottom of the base, a long walk all the way down. At the bottom was strangely a room with a solid floor, strange for a place like this. Regardless, as soon as Foxy entered the room, the heavy steel door closed behind him, and illuminated sitting upon the throne was a grey fox with piercing blue eyes that quickly judged all. Surrounding his body was a solid suit of black steel that glistened in the dull light of the room. Upon his hands rested titanium gauntlets that ended with long blades that extended out. Unlike the black armor, the gauntlets were gold and red.

"Hello Father", Foxy called

 **Well, that concludes one of the very final chapters of the story, the brink of the disaster. The big boom. The end. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this, and if there is enough interest, i will definitely make a second story. Well until next time, tootles.**


	22. The End, Pt2 FINAL CHAPTER

**Well, this is the end of the line folks, the final chapter of this story. I will take some absence, but i'll maybe make a squeal (or maybe prequel) for these lines of stories. I have other stuff I want to do, so I take a break. I hope that you enjoy this final chapter, it will be quite the ride folks. I want to personally say thank you for the nice and good people that this story has brought me, and to all of my (very few) fans, all of this is impossible without you, so thank you very much. My next focus will be my Undertale story, since I have got lots of ideas and such for that.**

"Well, well, well, little bastard son, being a stupid hero are we? Ya know, it doesn't have to end for you, we could always rule together. That's a lot easier for me and you, I don't have to get my hand bloody, you get to see your son, and stay with your family and friends, who I won't harm. Sound like a deal?", George suggested, a devilish grin across his face.

"Never! NEVER!", Foxy shouted back,"I won't ever deal with treacherous scum like you, not bastards who just leave their families behind for no good goddamn reason! I sure as hell don't trust your dirty ass, you'll kill them without a second thought!"

George chuckled,"Foxy, my dear boy, my dear stupid boy, don't you even know a thing? Don't you know why I left you and your mother, or why I want to use the Suit of Argus? My my, you really are an idiot, and you're more of a monster then me, at least I know why I kill people besides simple revenge?"

"Fine scum, explain yourself if you wish", Foxy spat, thoroughly done with this conversation

"Teasing me with names are we, what are you, 5?", George replied sarcastically."Well, since i'll kill you shortly anyway, here we go. I left home because I seek to do more with my life then be simply exist among the common filth. I truly believe that I can do more, bring new order to the world. For to long, scum has been allowed to steal from the Earth, draining it of life. I will not allow this any longer, and my word to keep your friends is safe, for they have proven to be... valuable. Anyway, you see, I'm really not that bad of a guy, my heart is in the right place. Just know that I left for promise of higher power, and soon will be the reckoning day, the fruit of my labors.", his words slid out of his mouth like velvet, smooth, sophisticated,"and you know, my motives are more pure than yours if you think about it."

Foxy scoffed,"Really, you're the good guy, what you want is total unquestioned power, and you don't give a frog's fat ass what happens to the Earth, it being ok is simply a convenient excuse to murder innocent people who stand in your way. What kind of man cares more about power than his own family?"

"A man who knows what is best", George replied coldly. He sat up from his throne, expression like stone, getting into a fighting stance,"Well, let's not delay the inevitable, face me."

Foxy drew his sword, Date's still on his belt, but hanging on his left side, still in its sheath.

George's throne descended into the floor, creating an empty dully lite room, with the only illumination coming from the magma flowing by in tubes by the glass windows.

Foxy bellowed a loud shout, and dashed with his incredible speed at his father, who stood at the ready. As fast as Foxy was from his months of training, George made lighting look slow and out of the blades way, while dealing a gruesome blow to Foxy's stomach. As Foxy's sharp teeth grinded in pain, he thought to all that he had learned from Beth over the last months.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Magic is actually fairly simple if you think about it, but impossible to learn. Magic is simply imbuing words in an ancient tongue with the power and strength within your own body. This becomes especially dangerous, especially for amateurs. If you use a lot of magic, you can over exert yourself, and die. The first part of magic is simply understanding your own limits."

The months after were grueling, brutal, and challenging training, making him faster, stronger, and introducing him to magic, mostly rudimentary words and phrases but useful ones none the less. Everyday, he trained using his sword of light, learning to efficiently use it, in all respects, not just simply savage swings and blind attacks.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Curare", he grunted, holding his hand to the wound. In the few seconds that followed, the flesh and veins regrew and joined together, and the blood disappeared, and he felt himself grow both weaker and stronger at the same time

"So you know magic huh, cool, guess I don't have to hold back then, Infernus!", George shouted shouted.

Flames leaped out of the ground, a violent eruption of blue fire that Foxy narrowly dodged, leaping at and off a wall. As he shot of the wall at mach speed, he readied his blade for a stab. George blocked with one hand, and went with a counter strike with the other. Foxy blocked the strike. Foxy swung in a series of quick strikes, all of which were easily deflected by his father's superior speed. In between attacks, George got in little knicks here and there, a few drawing blood. The blood stained and matted Foxy's mahogany fur, leaving him looking like a mess.

Foxy pressed his attack, looking for an opening to strike. When he finally did, he brought his blade down hard staining the grey fur on his fathers calf. He grunted in pain, but quickly healed it, and moved on from defending and started attacking. he landed several good blows, making Foxy's side burn in pain and drip with blood. Foxy was slowing down, his strength failing. He kneeling in pain onto the floor, he felt the bloodied claws bury themselves deep into Foxy's neck. When he lost control all those months ago killing the Dragon's Order leader, he asked Beth soon after, and her response was... surprising

 **FLASHBACK**  
"The Spirits of Emotion. Raknaga, Spirit of Anger, Mitsu, Spirit of Passion, and Wagna, Spirit of Sadness. These spirits are known to attach themselves to only a hero of pure heart, to guide him or her with what to do, and in the hero's greatest time of need, lend them their collective strength. Their attachment to only confirms my suspicions that you are destined to save our planet from imminent destruction. I will come to you wherever you may be in the world, and we will leave to train for as long as we have. Since you have underlying responsibilities, we must train 'after hours' so to speak, your days will be longer, and your life tougher, but trust me, it'll pay off in the end."

 **END OF FLASHBACK  
** As Foxy's own conscious faded out of existence and his body felt limp, a new controller of the body rose, Raknaga, the Spirit of Anger, took control, turning a dangerous red color that flashed with pure rage. "Strange, usually sharp thing through neck usually kill, well, guess i'll try again", George joked, as Raknaga-controlled Foxy rose in a zombie-like fashion from the floor, pulling Date's sword from the sheath, taking a dual-wielding stance against his swift grey foe.

George took the offensive this time, one claw going high, the other hand low. Raknaga quickly dodged both blows and swiftly hacked into George's body, causing him great bodily harm, he quickly shouted 'curare' as he attacked again, in an intricate series of high and low, strong and softer. As Raknaga got more and more hits, more than could be healed, Foxy's anger faded, and his regular conscious brought back by the other two spirits took over. George was looking pretty bad, cuts all over his body. He had collapsed from the pain and wounds that were beyond his magic ability. Foxy looked over his defeated father. "Ya know, it doesn't have to end this way, you and me kiddo.", George said jokingly.

Foxy drew his two swords,"For my brother", he said stabbing his father in the gut with Date's blade. "Now, for my family, my friends, and the planet.", Foxy said, stabbing his father once again in the heart killing him. Almost immediately after, a blue pulse spread through the room indicating that time had been stopped.

Beth appeared before him,"I thank for the sacrifices you have made, I will give you the chance to see your close ones before you must go."

Foxy's closest friends and family appeared before him. They looked confused until Beth explained the situation, then an expression of faked shock and pain was thrown onto their faces, because as Foxy had told them earlier, if she knew they knew he would be screwed. Elliot didn't really get it, but he didn't mind standing there.

"I'll let you guys be alone for a few minutes.", Beth said teleporting out of the room.

Foxy couldn't ever say anything before he was envelope in a 4-man bear hug.

As they all got up from the floor, Foxy removed his eye patch, revealing his gnarly open, empty eye socket. He held the sacred relic in his hand, before finally handing it to Bonnie,"Here ya go, ya troll, now ya can say that ye out trolled ol' Foxy. All joking aside Bonnie, I have to ask two things of ya. One, please take care of the team, don't let her die, ye be the new leader now, and ya know that includes taking care of me own family, if ye don't mind me askin that of ya."

"Not at all", Bonnie said, holding back the stinging tears in his eyes.

"Second, take care of yourself, and don't be too rough on yourself. Don't forget that life just ain't worth livin' if yur not gonna be happy, so enjoy yourself. Thank you, for being such a great friend, and a great partner in crime the whole way. Just, thank you.", Foxy finished, giving Bonnie a big hug. They exchanged weak smiles

Foxy walked over the short distance to Chica. "Chica, I can't be more glad that ya joined Bonnie and I when we were first startin'. I know ya like small kids, so do you mind watching Elliot and Bonnie for me, those two always seem to find trouble."

"Of course i'll watch them, and I can never thank you enough for helping me through a rough patch, and though I will not digress the details, I was in a pretty hairy place, so thank you, for Team Starcross, and for Bonnie."

Foxy walked over to Mangle, she had already lost it, and was crying he gave her a big consoling hug."Sorry", she said sniffling,"I told myself in my head I was ready for this, but I guess not."

"Aye, I don't mind lass, I ain't ready either, but it be time. I don't even know where to start with what to say to ya. You mean so much ta me, that anything I say just doesn't seem enough, so thank ye fir everythin'. Ya gave me reason to fight for this world, you inspired me, you pushed me, and most importantly, through thick and thin. Please, take care of Elliot fir me, the little guy be like a son to me."

"Foxy... where to even begin. You not only helped my physical body, but fixed my broken spirit. I had been in that form for a while, and that day, I was going to just... end it all. You showed me that their is some good in the world, that even the least suspecting of people can be the biggest heroes. I love you so much, and I always will, forever and always, don't forget about your little fox mess, because she loves you more than you will ever know."

Foxy moved onto Elliot who stood last in line. "Daddy why is Ms. Mangle crying?", Elliot asked concerned.

"Because" Foxy started, trying not to choke up,"because she's sad that Daddy has to go home, to his real home."

"But dad, this is your real home, you can't leave", Elliot said getting all teary eyed.

"I be afraid so, my old home needs me, ok, just know that I love you very much, and I hate to have to leave you, but I have to.",Foxy said tears welling up in his eye.

"No daddy we can all come with you, we can still be a family" Elliot pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo, but ol' Captain Dad has to take this one solo. Just know that Daddy loves you more than anything else in this world, and he'll always love you, but I need to ask somethin' of you, please take care of all my friends and me lover Ms. Mangle. Here ya go hold onto these so ya can do yer job.", Foxy said removing this captain's coat and sheathed sword (which Beth cleaned, and replaced on his belt).

"Wow", Elliot said wide-eyed as he took the stuff.

"Well, Dad has to go, good bye my friends, until we meet again", Foxy said. Time was resumed, and Foxy body glowed for several seconds before disappearing.

 **Well, that's a wrap folks. I hope that you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment or PM me, anything is fine. This has been a lot of fun to do, but now I have an Undertale story that I want to do, so the sequal or whatever I decide to do will be something for the future, well, good bye.**

 **I should have made this clear earlier, but the animatronics are mostly metal, but have a few fleshy organs, and their flesh is covered in the metal endoskeleton**

 **Spell/Magic Translation**

Latin-English

Curare-Heal  
Infernus-Hellfire


End file.
